Namikaze no Higure
by Kenta Raikiri
Summary: Introducing the Namikaze bros.! Naruto U.'s personality is split in two, creating Hikari and Kuro, watch the story of these two as they keep the promise they made to their father, Minato Namikaze! Keeping the Kyuubi at bay!
1. Chapter 1

Kenta: Allo! I was playing _Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm _recently with Imortadragontwilight and i kept choosing Kakashi, with Naruto and Itachi as my support. On my way back home i started letting my mind drift as it always does, and I came up with a cool idea for a fanfic. Since then, i've been brainstorming ideas for how the story will go.

sorry, when i get an idea for a cool fic, i tend to try my hand at it....sorry...

anyway, this is a new story that doesn't have a pairing, and will not have one...as far as I know...

the title means "Mealstrom of Twilight", enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto....plain and simple.

* * *

A four year-old boy ran down the twilight lit street, tears streaming from his face, bloody hands covering his ears, and a mob of civilians chasing after him. The boy kept running from the mob as they continued to call out names such as, 'demon', 'monster', 'creature from the depths of despair', and many other names that would mentally de-stabilize a small child. The boy ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, his dark blonde hair in a mess. Uzumaki Naruto turned a corner and found the next worst thing he could ever have imagined. A dead end. As Naruto turned towards the now closing in mob, all Naruto could do was whimper.

A moment later, the screams of a small child could be heard throughout all of Konoha.

As a villager picked up a spear the he somehow got a hold of, Naruto tried his hardest to keep his eyes open. As the villager raised the spear, he suddenly stopped. Naruto looked at the man, confused as to why he had not stabbed it through him. Naruto looked around, and saw that the man was not the only one who had stopped moving; but the entire mob had suddenly stopped moving, as if time itself had slowed. Naruto heard footsteps behind him, and quickly circled to see the newcomer. There in front of Naruto stood a boy. The boy, however, was almost an exact image of Naruto. The only difference was that the boy had red eyes and black hair. Naruto slowly backed away from the boy, when he suddenly tripped over his own feet.

"W-who are you?" Naruto said, his voice already cracked.

The boy looked at him, his face emotion-less, until a grin had crawled onto his face. The boy suddenly started laughing, as if he had just been told the funniest joke in the world.

"I'm you, who else would I be?" The boy said chuckling.

Naruto's eyes grew as he heard what the boy said.

"No, you're not me; I'm me...so you must be...my nii-san?" Naruto said as he looked at the boy in confusion.

The boy's smile dropped as he thought about it. For a few minutes, neither of the boys moved; then the boy nodded his head.

"All right, I guess I could be your nii-san, but then that means you're MY nii-san." The boy said smiling.

Naruto looked at him and then smiled. Nodding his head up and down as fast as he could, he stood up and walked over to his new nii-san. As Naruto's arms wrapped around the other boy, said boy spoke up.

"Hikari," He said solemnly.

"What?" Naruto asked him.

"You are Hikari, and I am Kuro."

"Is that your name?" Naruto asked him.

"Yes Hikari." Kuro said as he smirked. "Now, look at yourself."

Kuro suddenly pulled out a small mirror from behind his back and handed it to Naruto. When Naruto looked at it, he gasped. He didn't have blonde hair anymore, but rather light blue. Naruto also saw that his whisker marks were more defined now, and he could see fangs in his rows of teeth. Naruto almost dropped the mirror, but looked up to his new nii-san.

"What, what am I?" Naruto asked Kuro.

"You are Hikari Namikaze, and I am Kuro Namikaze, we are the scourge of this village. We are treated like monsters, and we have been chosen as the guards of a monster that nearly destroyed this village."

"Kyuubi no Kitsune, The nine-tailed fox…" Hikari said realizing what Kuro was saying. "So that's why they treat me like this." He said as he lowered his head. Kuro put a hand on Hikari's shoulder. "They do not fear _us_, nii-san. They fear the monster that we guard. But if we were to die, that monster would be let out into the world, and would kill many people. Our father entrusted us to make sure he never gets out." Kuro said growing serious. Hikari looked up, nodding as he realized the task that he and his brother must undertake. Kuro smiled as he saw Hikari understand the weight of their lives.

"Now, we don't want to die, so let's make sure these villagers pay for what they have done to us." Kuro said as his chakra started flaring to life. Hikari quickly grabbed Kuro's arm and said, "But we mustn't kill anyone! Only hurt them to where they will not bother us for awhile." Kuro turned to Hikari, an annoyed look on his face, but gave up. "Fine, we won't kill anyone." Kuro said as he put his head in his hand, slowly shaking it back and forth. Hikari smiled as he let go of his brothers' arm. "Now," he said turning to the villagers who were now slowly moving again, "Let's do this!"

The villager brought his spear down onto the spot where the 'demon-spawn' was crying on the floor a moment ago. His grin disappeared as he noticed that the spear was stuck into the ground…with no demon on it!

"What!? Where did he…?!" The man said as he looked around.

"Over here!" A voice said.

The man turned around, but didn't have enough time to dodge the fist as it collided with his face. As the man flew into a wall, barely conscious, Naruto landed on the ground.

"All right," Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles, "whose next?"

The villagers were terrified. The bloody boy that was on the ground but a moment ago was now on his feet, all traces of his wounds gone. The boy had suddenly gone from a four year old boy, to an eight year old boy. He stood 4"7, had fangs, as well as more defined whiskers, and had semi-long blonde hair that had light-blue and black streaks running through it. The boy had a small orange jacket that had black flames running across the bottom of it, and light-blue wave patterns on the top of it. He had dark blue jeans and black ninja sandals. The most terrifying thing that the villagers saw about the new boy was the fact that his eyes were two different colors.

His left eye was a bright blue, while his right eye was a crimson red. "Well?" Naruto said as he crossed his arms, "I'm waiting."

A man snapped out of his daze, and jumped at the boy with a wooden stick. As the man swung at the boy, said boy continued to dodge all of his blows with ease. Suddenly the man dropped to his knees. The villagers all stared in awe as the demon removed his fist from the man's gut. As the man fell to the floor, completely out cold, Naruto looked at the rest of the villagers and smiled. As all the villagers took an unconscious step back, Naruto walked towards them, cracking his knuckles. "Payback." Was all Naruto said.

A moment later, the screams of the villagers could be heard throughout all of Konoha.

As Naruto exited the alley, he suddenly was surrounded by a light. When the light dispersed, two boys fell out of the light. One was the light blue-haired Hikari, while the other was the black-haired Kuro. As the two boys slept peacefully on the ground, an ANBU with a dog mask jumped down from the rooftop he was on just a moment ago. He looked at the two boys on the ground and then looked back into the alley the two were just in. The bodies of all the unconscious villagers cluttered the alley. The Dog ANBU made a shadow clone of himself, and had it quickly run to the Hokage's office. Meanwhile he picked up both boys and ran to the hospital.

**~Hokage's Office~**

Sarutobi was finally relaxing as he had finally finished his paperwork, when suddenly his door was slammed open and a silver-haired ANBU came running in. "Hokage-sama! It's urgent, you're needed at the hospital immedietally!" The ANBU gasped out as he bent over trying to catch his breath.

Sarutobi stood over the ANBU, pipe in hand, and raised his eyebrow. "For what exactly?" The ANBU still had his head bowed when he started explaining the situation. "Uzumaki Naruto was found in an alley, but....well..." The ANBU looked back up to the Hokage to find out he was the only one in the room.

"Hokage-sama?" The silver-haired ANBU spoke as he looked around the now empty room.

**~Konoha Hospitol~**

One Silver-haired ANBU rushed through the hospital carrying the two boys as he ran to a room in the back of the building. The room was a special room with seals everywhere. The Dog ANBU kicked open the door with his foot and walked to a bed and put the two boys down. Just as he did so, the Hokage appeared behind him and barked out, "KAKASHI!"

"PORN ATTACK!!" The ANBU yelped as he jumped in surprise before turning around and seeing the Hokage.

"Where is he!?" The Hokage said in a tone of both rage and worry. Just then, the Hokage noticed the two boys on the bed. He was just about to ask who they were, when he noticed they both had whisker marks on their cheeks.

"Kakashi, i want answers....NOW!" The Hokage roared out. Kakashi was now using his hands as a shield as he told the Hokage he had only seen Naruto walk out of the alley before being surrounded by a light and the two boys falling on the floor. Sarutobi rubbed his forehead as he let Kakashi's story sink in. "We will have to wait until one of them comes to..." Sarutobi said as he finally came to his conclusion.

"I will wait with them and alert you when they wake." Kakashi said as he bowed to the Hokage.

Sarutobi contemplated the decision for a moment, then nodded his head in agreement. "Very well...I shall wait." He said as he turned towards the door. "And Kakashi," The ANBU looked up at the Hokage. "You should be wary of the consequences, shall i find something happened to him....them." The Hokage said as he left a pale-faced Kakashi with the two boys. Luckily, Kakashi still had his mask on; otherwise Kakashi's mouth might have hit the floor from the amount of Killing Intent radiating from the Hokage.

**~The Next Morning~**

Sarutobi walked to the hospital in his normal Hokage robes. He couldn't really sleep, but at least he had gotten around 3 hours of sleep. As he neared the hospital, he heard a scream. Sarutobi rushed towards the sealed room, and found Kakashi tied upside-down with his dog mask off, while a black-haired boy was slowly ripping out the pages of a little orange book.

"STOP! THIS IS MADNESS!" Kakashi screamed out in agony as little pieces of paper were slowly floating in the air, while the black-haired whisker-faced boy wore a smile that would make Orochimaru proud. Kuro looked up from his work and asked Kakashi another question. "If a tree falls in the middle of a forest, and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!" Kakashi screamed out. He screamed out louder as Kuro ripped another page from the book. "AHEM!" Sarutobi coughed as he made his appearence. "May I ask why Kakashi is tied up and you are ripping out pages of his book when he doesn't answer a rhetorical question?" Kakashi stared at Sarutobi for a moment before he finally yelled out, "YOU MEAN THERE _IS _NO ANSWER TO THESE QUESTIONS!?!??!?"

As Sarutobi nodded his head, Kakashi began to moan out loud. Sarutobi then turned towards Kuro and asked, "And who are you?" Kuro stood up, and smirked. "I'm Kuro, and he's Hikari." Kuro said shooting a thumb towards the now awake Hikari. When Hikari finished rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he noticed the Hokage.

"Jiji-san!" Hikari yelled out before tackling the Hokage into a hug. "N-naruto?" Sarutobi gasped out. "Yep! Well...only half." Hikari said smiling. As Kakashi finally freed himself from the rope he realized he could have easily escaped from, he asked Hikari a question the Sandaime was about to ask. "What do you mean, half?" Kuro spoke up at this point, seeing that his nii-san was too busy hugging the old man. "We're half of the entity you people knew as, Uzumaki Naruto." Sarutobi, Kakashi and Hikari turned towards Kuro at this point. Kuro, seeing as he would have to explain himself, told everyone to sit down. As Kakashi took a seat on the floor, Sarutobi sat on a chair, when Naruto jumped into his lap and laid his head against the Hokage. When Kuro saw that everyone was comfy, he began.

"All right, four to five years ago, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, sealed the Kyuubi no yoko inside Naruto." Kakashi and Sarutobi both widened their eyes, and quickly turned their attention to Hikari, but breathed a sigh of relief as the boy seemed completely unfazed by this. So Kuro continued. "While the people of this village think that Minato killed the demon, he could not." "But Minato-sensei killed the demon, we saw it!" Kakashi yelled out. Kuro started picking his ear, pulled his pinky out, looked at the small piece of earwax that was now stuck on it, and flicked it away. He then turned his attention to Kakashi. "Oh, were you saying something?" At this Kakashi bristled. "Now, returning to my story, Minato couldn't kill the demon, so he did the next best thing. He sealed the demon away for eternity, inside Naruto." Kakashi then voiced a question of his that he'd had since he first met Naruto. "but why Naruto of all people?" Kuro turned towards the sandaime, who in turn, was looking at Hikari sadly. "He sealed him in Naruto, because he couldn't bestow such a fate to any child but his own." Sarutobi said sadly.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized just who's son Naruto was. "W-wait, you mean Naruto's sensei's...SON!?" Kuro, Hikari and Sarutobi all nodded their heads. That was when Sarutobi asked a question of his own. "and just who told you this Kuro?" "No one, i was there when it all happened." Kuro said. "and just HOW is that possible?" sandaime asked Kuro, growing worried. Kuro, who had his eyes closed up to this point, opened them and said, "Because I remember every memory that Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto had since the day he was born. I remember each and every detail that happened there on that day." He then sighed and started again. "Now, returning to what i was saying earlier, Me and Hikari here each hold half of the identity of Naruto. We are exactly half of Naruto. More of the peaceful, happy nature that was Naruto is now Hikari, the more chaotic, fighting side of Naruto is me." Then Kuro gained a smirk. "And the rest of the personality traits of Naruto are givin to each of us. Which means that we _both_ have a knack for pranking."

A shiver went down both Kakashi's and Sarutobi's spines at that comment.

"Now, because we are half of Naruto, like i said, we have Naruto's traits split between us, but we have our own personalities. But as we are half of Naruto, that doesn't mean that we can't combine into the original Naruto." Kuro then turned towards Kakashi. "You said you saw a boy come out of the alley, right?" Kakashi nodded his head. "That was Naruto. without the light and dark sides of his personality missing." Kakashi and Sarutobi nodded their heads.

"Well, I think that was enough excitement for one morning, how about something to eat?" Sarutobi asked the two mini-Naruto's. Hikaru and Kuro looked towards each other, smiled, and then screamed out, "RAMEN!!"

~**8 years later~**

Three figures walked towards the gates of Konohagakure no Sato. Two of the three figures started running towards the gates with excitement going throughout their bodies. "C'mon sensei! we're almost home! pick up the pace!" a black-haired boy shouted back to the tallest of the group. The other boy ran up ahead when he came to a stop. "I can see the village!" he said out loud. The black-haired boy ran up to the other boy and saw he spoke the truth. "All right! C'mon Kakashi-sensei!" he shouted as he ran once more.

Kakashi sighed, but then called out to the two boys. "Kuro, Hikari, if you two don't get back here, no ramen!" Suddenly the two boys disappeared from sight. Kakashi blinked rapidly trying to figure out where they had gone, when suddenly.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you looking at?" the two boys said, suddenly at the sides of their sensei.

"WAH!" Kakashi jumped in front of the boys. "What did I tell you two about doing that!?" Kakashi said, a vein slowly appearing on his forehead. "Gomen Kakashi-sensei." The two boys said as they bowed their heads. Then they shot their heads back up. "but come on Kakashi sensei!" Kuro said as he complained. "We're almost home!" "and I want to see Jiji-san again!" Hikari finished.

Kakashi sighed before saying "All right, we'll pick up the pace." "YEAH!" The two boys shouted out loud as they ran once more towards the gates in the distance.

~**Hokage's office~**

"Give me a better trainer NOW Hokage-sama!" A raven-haired boy shouted at the hokage. "N-now now Uchiha-sama, don't speak to the Hokage that way! P-please!" The glasses-wearing Tokubetsu-Jonin pleaded to the Uchiha heir. The Hokage sighed out loud. "You had best learn respect young Sasuke. In fact, you could learn some tips from two young boys that i know of." Sarutobi said as he lit his pipe. "Humph! They aren't Uchiha, they could never beat someone like me! They wouldn't even be able to touch my beautiful hair!" The boy said as he ran his hand through his hair.

Just then the door suddenly slammed open and in came a black-haired boy, closely followed by a light blue-haired boy. "Gramps!" Kuro yelled out happily as he jumped up on top of the head of the young Uchiha. "Jiji-san!" Hikari yelled as he ran around Sasuke and hugged the old Hokage. Kuro jumped off of Sasuke's head, making the heir fall onto the floor, and landed on the Hokage's desk. "How have ya been doin!?" They both asked at the same time. The old Hokage laughed and returned Hikari's hug as he ruffled Kuro's hair. "Good, good, how was your training trip?" They both smiled and said the same thing. "AWESOME!" "Kakashi-sensei is annoying as heck when he's reading that book of his, but other than that he taught us how to use our teamwork to beat any enemy out there!" Kuro said happily. "Yeah! and he taught us some ninjutsu too!" Hikari said excitedly.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE!?" A voice roared out in rage.

Hikari and Kuro turned towards the voice to see a boy who's hair looked to be in the shape of a ducks butt seething in rage. Kuro then fell off of the Hokage's desk laughing. "Y-you're hair looks like a duck's ass! HAHAHAHAAA!!!" Kuro roared out in laughter. "Kuro nii-san, That's not nice!" Hikari said as he turned towards the Uchiha. "I'm sorry mister, my brother can be rude at times..." Hikari said as he scratched the back of his head while bowing towards the Uchiha. "Aww, would you stop being so nice all the time? It's starting to drive me crazy!" Kuro said as he recovered from his laughing fit. "How dare you laugh at young master Sasuke! You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" The special Jonin yelled out. It was then that he noticed the whiskers on Hikari's face. "You...how dare you show your face around here again!" He said as he jumped towards the boy. Before the Jonin had a chance to react he suddenly had a foot smashed into his face and was sent flying across the room. As the Jonin twitched on the ground Kuro got off of the back of Hikari and patted his hands together.

"Touch my nii-san and you're dead meat, got it!?" Kuro said, his eyes flashing a deadly red. The Special Jonin then took notice of the fact that BOTH of the boys had whiskers on their cheeks. "Wh-what!? how can there be two!?" He said as he stood up shakily. "EBISU! STAND DOWN!" The Hokage suddenly shouted out. Ebisu stopped for a moment, then turned towards the Hokage in confusion. "But, how are there two!?" Ebisu said as he pointed between Hikari and Kuro.

"Hikari, Kuro, would you please introduce yourselves to Ebisu and Sasuke?" Sarutobi said as a smirk grew onto his face. The two boys turned towards the Hokage and flashed their foxy grins. "Sure thing Jiji!" They said in unison. Kuro pulled out six Kunai, and put three in the slits of both of his hands, and crouched down with his arms crossing the other. Hikari then jumped up onto the back of Kuro and pulled out six senbon, holding them in a similar style to how Kuro was holding his. "I'm Hikari Namikaze!" "And I'm Kuro Namikaze!" **"And together we make the 'Namikaze no Higure!'"** They said in unison. Sasuke stared in shock at how the two looked. they actually looked kinda....cool! Ebisu was staring in horror. If they truly were the Namikaze no Higure, then he'd just made a grave mistake. Even in Konoha, rumors had started spreading about two boys who had been saving lives by performing various deeds. (Kakashi dubbed them as missions)

It was at this time that Kakashi decided to make his entrance. "Yo!" Sasuke then turned towards Kakashi, and shouted out the first thing that came to his mind. "YOU'RE GOING TO TRAIN ME!"

"Nande?" Kakashi said at the finger that was now pointed at him. "Sorry, but I just got back from training someone, and i don't think i'll be training ANYONE anytime soon..." Kakashi said glaring at the two boys in their poses.

"WHAT!? but i'm an Uchiha! I always get what i want!" Sasuke yelled out loud as he started a fit. "Uh-oh, watch out! The ducks about to explode! Quick! Hikari! get me a frying pan! i'm making bacon and eggs for breakfast!" Kuro said as he pretended to hide. As Sasuke continued to sizzle, Sarutobi called out to Hikari and Kuro. "All right you two, go home and get some rest, in two days you'll be taking your finals for the Genin exams."

"WHAT!?!?!?" The Uchiha yelled in shock. "All right! we're gonna be official Shinobi!" The Namikaze duo called out as the high fived. "But how can they enter the academy!? They weren't here for ANY of the classes!" The Uchiha yelled out. The old Hokage sighed and said, "Because, the only reason we HAVE those classes is so that you kids will study and work on your skills as ninja. These two have read everything that you have read, and practiced all the techniques that you have been taught. If you cannot defeat them, it just means that they studied and practiced more than you did. Not only that, it means they were mature enough to do all that studying on their own, and made time to practice their techniques. You all have the same chance of passing the exams as these two, as well as the same chance of failing as these two." The Hokage said as he finally breathed in air again after his long speech.

Sasuke's mouth was agape after hearing this, but caught himself on the rebound. "Oh well, at least I have a unique kekkei genkai." He said smiling smugly. Kuro and Hikari turned towards the heir and stood in shock. "What? Too caught by surprise to say anything?" Sasuke said still with that stupid smile on his face. "So?" the Namikaze bros. said in unison. "We have one too."

Sasuke's eyes proceeded to fall out of their sockets. "WHAT?!?"

"Yep! Although we don't use the cheaters way out, we only use it in a life-death situation." Kuro said giving Sasuke the same smug smile that he was giving them a moment ago. "Enough! Kuro, Hikari, Sasuke, Ebisu, I want all of you out of here! Kakashi, I want a progress report on the boys." "Hai Hokage-Jiji!" The Namikaze bros. said as they bowed and left the room. Sasuke just stormed out of the room with Ebisu quickly bowing to the Hokage and then chasing after Sasuke. The Hokage sighed before turning to Kakashi, who closed the door. "Well?" Kakashi then turned towards the Hokage and smirked. "They could almost take me down without my Sharingan activated. Those two's teamwork is amazing." The Hokage smiled and nodded his head in satisfaction. "Then I doubt you would mine being a Jonin instructor?" Kakashi almost passed out. "Um...I...I'll think about it...." Kakashi said as he slowly got up from the floor. the Hokage laughed and then dismissed Kakashi.

"This will be interesting...Kuro, Hikari, what will you show me _this_ time around?" The Hokage said as he laid back in his chair, taking a small puff from his pipe.

* * *

Translations:

Hikari - Light

Kuro - Dark

Namikaze - Mealstrom

Hokage - Ho + Kage = Fire Shadow

Ho - Fire

Kage - Shadow

Uchiha - House

Kakashi - Scarecrow

Kekkei Genkai - Bloodline Trait

* * *

Kenta: All right! Hope you guys liked the first chapter, we will see how this goes! I really like the Namikaze bros. and the fact that Konohagakure must now deal with TWO Naruto's. they could barely handle one, heheheheheheh.

Anyway! Sasuke might seem a little OC, but this is the Sasuke that i see everytime i see him. A spoiled little prince. The Namikaze bros. _DO_ have a kekkei genkai, but you'll realize what it is next chapter.

NEXT CHAPTER! The Namikaze bros. take their Genin exams!

and we get to meet the rest of the Rookie nine! YAYS!

If anyone has any questions, I'll answer them in the next chapter, if not i'll reply to it directly.

See Ya next Chapter!

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


	2. Chapter 2

Kenta: allo peoples!

I know it's been awhile since i've last been around, but i've been trying to get a job at 'Little Ceasar's' Pizza place. So i've kinda been out of it...then again, that's life!

It might seem stupid, and most likely you people will hate me for it, but too bad, you'll have to deal with it.

Kuro: what is it?

Kenta: I'm going to try doing a fluffy scene!

Kuro: oh, that's it....

Kenta: that's mean Kuro...oh well, i'll have my revenge soon enough, heheheheheh....

Kuro: what do you mean?

Kenta: nothing, nothing. anyway, Kuro, if you please.

Kuro: I'll put it plain and simple for you people, Kenta Raikiri does not own Naruto(R). You see? It has an (R) next to the title, meaning it's reserved. He DOES however, own me and Hikari, the two sides of Naruto(R).

Kenta: good boy, here's your ramen.

*tosses ramen*

Kuro: YAY! but say that again and you're dead.

Kenta: i'm shaking in my sandals....ENJOY!

* * *

"Talk"

_'Thought'_

**~Settings change~**

**"Kuro and Hikari talking in unison/demon tainted talk"**

* * *

"So what do you want to do now that we're back?" Hikari said as they left the Hokage's office. As if on cue, both of their stomachs growled. A smile crawled across their faces as they smiled. "Ichiraku Ramen!"

**~Ichiraku Ramen Stand~**

A gruff old man stood behind the counter fixing up some ramen while his daughter was currently clearing off the counter. She had just finished cleaning off the counter, and was looking at the smiling reflection that was now visible. She saw two faces appear on the other side of it and looked up to see a black-haired boy standing next to a light blue-haired boy. They both smiled and said their greeting. "**Konichiwa!**"

"Hello, what can I get you two boys?" Ayame said as she stood back up. "The usual!" They both said. Ayame looked at the two, about to ask what the usual _was_, when she realized they both had whiskers on their cheeks. There were only two boys she knew that had whiskers, and the fact that one of the boys had light blue hair, meant that these two boys could only be... "Sure thing guys, just a sec!" She said as a smile blossomed one more onto her face. "Tou-san, we need the usual for our two favorite customers!" She said smiling. Teuchi looked at her for but a moment before he turned towards the two boys who were now seated at the counter. "Kuro! Hikari! Welcome back! You two have a good trip?" Teuchi asked as he smiled, pouring the two bowls and then putting them in front of the boys. "YEAH!" They both shouted in unison. They then picked up their chopsticks and pulled them apart, but not before they said a quick, 'Itadakimasu!'. As the boys attacked their ramen, two figures walked into the ramen stand.

"Welcome, what can I get for you two?" Ayame said as she turned towards the two figures. "I'll have 5 pork ramens!" Said one of the figures. "Ne, I'll just have a chicken ramen..." Said the other in a lazy voice. Kuro and Hikari didn't even pay attention to the two, as they were still attacking the ramen with an almost insane vigor. The first figure who ordered looked at the two in amazement. "Woah, you guys eat about as fast as I do!" He said in amazement. Kuro turned over to the two figures that he finally took notice of, and the first word that popped into his head when he looked at the figure was, 'fat'.

He was wearing a cream colored shirt, along with a green jacket without a hood. He wore the normal blue ninja zaki, and his arms had bandages around them. He had orange hair and brown eyes, along with pink swirls around his cheeks. "Hi, I'm Akamichi Chouji! Though my friends just call me Chouji." He said smiling.

The other boy just sighed, realizing that he had to introduce himself now. "I'm Nara Shikamaru, though my friends call me Shikamaru." He said in probably a more bored tone than Kakashi. The boy was wearing a fish-net shirt underneath a plain brown shirt, with a grey and green jacket that also didn't have a hood. He was wearing long brown pants, as well as the blue zaki, just like his friend. He had onyx eyes, and his black hair stood up in a pineapple style.

Kuro and Hikari gulped down their ramen, then Hikari spoke. "I'm Namikaze Hikari, and this is my brother Kuro." Hikari said as he pointed to himself, then to Kuro, who just waved a hand before attacking his ramen once more. Chouji just laughed it off, and said, "You guy's sure seem to like ramen." The boys nodded and since Kuro was too busy attacking his second bowl to talk, Hikari took his place. "We just got back from a really long training trip, and we used to come here almost everyday. After almost eight years of not having ramen you kinda' expect this." Hikari said laughing. Chouji laughed along with him, sitting down and taking out a pair of chopsticks. After a quick, 'Itadakimasu', he started attacking his ramen at the same speed as Kuro. Hikari laughed a little more while Shikamaru just shook his head and sighed, but a small smile still crawled onto his face. There was some small talk between the group as Kuro and Chouji started a race to see who could eat faster.

"So, you guys are taking the genin exams?" Shikamaru said as he finished his bowl. "Yep. We've got two days until then, so if you please, could you guys show us around? It's been awhile since we were last here, and we've forgotten the layout of the town." Hikari said as picked up his bowl and slurped some ramen. Shikamaru nodded before he got up and paid for his meal. Chouji, who had just been beaten by Kuro, paid for his meal and left, saying that it would be their pleasure, and that he wanted a rematch with Kuro later. The Namikaze bros. smiled and paid for their meals, while waving goodbye to Teuchi and Ayame. After looking around the village for a few minutes, they came upon their sensei, who was just walking up to them, looking as if he had been through the wringer.

"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Hikari asked as he ran up to his sensei. The half-dead Kakashi looked up, blinked a couple of times, and finally recognized the two boys. "Oh, hey guys....Gai just challenged me to another one of his challenges...." Kakashi said, looking as if he would collapse any minute. "Looks like it was painful." Kuro said as he started to take pity on the man. "Yeah, he wanted to see if I could still attract girls if I took off my mask..." Kuro and Hikari's pity on the man miraculously vanished into thin air. "By the way," Kakashi started as he suddenly looked good as new and reached behind him into his pouch. "Hokage-sama wanted me to give these to you two. He realized you two forgot about them when you left earlier." Kakashi said as he handed them a pair of keys and a map. "Here are your set of keys to your new apartment, and a map to it as well." And with that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, you wanna get some sleep?" Hikari said as he turned towards his brother, eyes sparkling. Kuro hung his head and sighed. The sparkling eyes were almost as bad as the puppy dog pout. Almost. As they started on their trek home both boys sent a silent curse at Kakashi for making them give him un-needed pity.

**~Two hours later~**

"WOULD YOU JUST GIVE ME THE MAP! WE'VE BEEN WANDERING FOR HOURS NOW!" A rather irritated Kuro yelled at his brother who seemed to have no sense of direction whatsoever. "I'm telling you, we're almost there, just past this corner." As the boys rounded the corner they came upon a dead end. Hikari was trying his hardest to ignore the death glare being sent his way, courtesy of his brother. Kuro was just about to hit him over the head when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He quickly disappeared behind the figure and held a kunai to the person's throat. "Who are you and what do you want?" Kuro asked in a very convincing/threatening voice. He then took notice of their follower.

It was a girl about their age that had a tan jacket on, that had what looked like either a smoke cloud, or a small fire on the shoulder of it. She had blue ninja pants, as well as the traditional blue zaki. She had a kunai pouch on her right leg, and a ninja pouch as well. She had mid-night blue hair, and pupil-less eyes. "U-um...I-I noticed you two were l-lost, a-and I t-thought I c-could help..." She said stuttering almost every word.

It was at this point that Hikari took notice of her and the kunai still around her throat. "Kuro! Stop terrorizing her! She's practically shaking in her boots! ...err...sandals!" Hikari said as he ran over to the two and took away the kunai that was around her throat. "Well excUUse me! She was watching us and I thought she was going to attack us!" Kuro said turning away and huffing. Hikari sighed and turned back to the girl. "You'll have to forgive him. He can get a bit....edgy...My names Namikaze Hikari, and he's Kuro." Hikari said smiling and pointing to him and Kuro respectively. The girl smiled a little and bowed. "M-my name i-is h-Hyuuga Hinata." Hikari smiled and asked, "Where's Trail Blaze road? We've been looking forever and Kuro can't find it." "WHAATT!? _I_ CAN'T FIND IT?! _YOU'VE_ BEEN THE ONE HOLDING THE MAP!!" Kuro roared as steam started coming out of his head. "I was kidding! Calm down, it was a joke!" Hikari said as he put his hands up defensively. Hinata, who was all but forgotten at this point, spoke up. "Um..." The two boys turned their attention to her, and because such, she became even more nervous. "Uh...Umm... you n-need t-to head d-down that r-road a-and turn r-right, g-go three b-blocks and t-t-turn l-l-left." She said as her face became redder and redder by the moment.

Kuro, being the idiot of the brothers, looked at her in confusion. "Hey, you okay? You're all red." He said as he put his hand on her forehead. The fact that she had a cute boy fully paying attention to her not mere moments ago topped with the fact that he had just put his hand on her forehead was too much for the poor girl. With that, she bid the boys and the world of consciousness ado.

*Thud*

"AAHHH!! What happened!? Hikari! You're the guy whose always reading those medical books, what happened to her!?" Kuro said as he started waving his arms in a panicking motion, thinking he killed her. Hikari looked at the now unconscious girl on the ground and saw her face that now resembled a tomato, and smirked. He tended to be nice, but there were ALWAYS times where he could be a _little_ mean. He quickly got rid of the smirk that Kuro had luckily not seen, and bent down next to her, looking as if he was examining her as Kuro was shaking while biting off his nails at a ridiculous pace.

**-WARNING! FLUFFY SCENE!-**

"Uh-oh..." Hikari said after awhile. "What, what!?" Kuro said as more and more fear seemed to take over his body. He got this really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like he wasn't going to like the result. Hikari shook his head back and forth. "I don't know, I don't think she's breathing. She might be suffocating from something she ate earlier..." Hikari said in the best doctor-tone he could manage.

"YOU MEAN SHE'S GONNA DIE!?" Kuro said in what seemed to be pure terror. Hikari held his laughter and tried his hardest not to smile. "At this rate, yes...you remember those CPR techniques Kakashi-sensei showed us?" Kuro nodded his head up and down quickly showing he remembered. "I think you'll have to do that." "WHAT!? WHY ME!?" Kuro asked as his face turned a slight shade of red. "Because you were the last to touch her! So it was probably YOU that made her like this!" He said in the most serious tone he could muster at the moment; which wasn't much, but Kuro was freaking out too much to notice.

Kuro was resembling a tomato as he bent down to the unconscious girl. His eyes were extremely wide, yet somehow he didn't notice that the girl's chest was rising and falling in a peaceful rhythm. He took in every detail of the girl's face that he could as he slowly closed the distance between his mouth and hers. When his lips slowly touched the unconscious girl's, his face felt like it was on fire. He had even forgotten the fact that he had to blow air into the girl for a moment and went along with the urge to just get a feel of the girl's lips. After a moment of doing so, he finally remembered what he was originally supposed to be doing and started blowing air into the girl.

Hinata felt amazing. She was having the most amazing dream. She had met a black-haired boy and his brother, and had actually helped them…HELPED THEM! Sure it was only giving them directions, and sure one of them had held a kunai to her throat…but that was only in self-defense! She couldn't have been happier. And now, for some reason, she felt this odd warmth on her lips. She didn't know why, but she liked it…a lot! However, she then felt like she had put a balloon to her mouth, and sucked in all the air. **(If you don't understand, just ask me)** She realized that she was unconscious when she felt feeling return to her eyelids. She then opened them to see a sight she would never forget, even _after_ she died. Hinata opened her eyes to see two crimson-red eyes staring right back at her. It took her a moment to realize that a boy was on top of her, but the moment she did she threw her arms out and did a double-palmed juuken to the chest of whomever was on top of her at that moment.

Kuro went flying across the ally and smashed into the wall and slid to the ground, destroying the wooden fence in the process. He didn't know what happened, but he didn't want to get up right now. One second he saw a pair of the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, next thing he knew, he felt this burning pain in his chest, as well as pain on his back and the back of his head. Hinata was sitting with her hands on her chest, while her face showed a red that would have the world's greatest scientists baffled at how she gained such an amazing shade. She was breathing heavily as she tried to recall just _what_ had happened. She turned her attention to the boy who was now on the ground rolling around laughing. Kuro then also sat up, much to his discomfort he noted, and noticed his brother's antics. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" Kuro yelled as the red started to leave his face. Hikari could barely sit up for a moment, pointing his finger at Kuro, as he laughed out, "Y-YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT SHE WAS SUFFOCATING!! HAHAHAHAAA!!" He roared out before falling back into his laughter. "YOU MEAN SHE WASN'T!?" Kuro roared out, now making it apparent that he was not a happy guy at the moment. Hikari took notice of this, and, remembering the last time Kuro got angry at him, took off in the direction Hinata had pointed out to them earlier. Kuro jumped up and shot after his brother while Hinata just sat there watching the two boys run off into the distance before they turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

She slowly brought two of her fingers to her lips and touched them ever so lightly. She could still feel Kuro's lips against hers. _'D-did he…_kiss_ me?'_ She thought. Her face reddened more, if possible, at the word 'Kiss' in her mind. As she slowly stood up, another figure came up behind her. "Is something the matter lady Hinata?" The figure asked. Hinata didn't even need to look back to know it was one of her body-gaurds. "N-no...e-everything's all r-right." She said in her usual stuttering voice.

**~two days later~**

The town of Konoha was all silent. Not a single soul stirred as the sun started rising over the horizen. Nothing could ruin this moment of silence.

***_BAM!_***

Two figures suddenly started jumping over the rooftops at rediculous speeds, as a much larger group took off after them not a moment later. The first two figures were trying not to hit a tree as they were laughing like madmen. "Did you see their faces as they realized what it was!?" A light blue-haired boy laughed out as he jumped off another rooftop. "Are you kidding? the Head's face was so red, I thought it would blow up!" The two boys laughed uncaringly as the group of Jonin chased after them. "GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!!" The head of the group roared out in rage. The group with him were grinding their teeth in anger at the fact that these two kids had the guts to pull such a prank on them.

***_Flashback_***

Kuro and Hikari were sneaking around the Jonin H.Q. putting paint traps, smoke bombs, and other such things into the lockers and on the walls of the building. Hikari was about to leave when Kuro walked over to the Head Jonin's office. He entered and walked up to the desk, opened up a small drawer that had what looked like important information, and placed a paint bomb tag on it. He set it to where it would go off a moment after the drawer was opened. Kuro looked up from his work and gave an evil, almost maniacle grin to his brother. They had the ENTIRE building set up for this kind of prank. Suddenly, they heard footsteps heading towards the door. The Namikaze bros. quickly got out of the room, v.i.a. window, and waited for their plan to start off.

The Jonin came into the room with his assistant complaining saying that he needed to sign these _important_ _papers_, and that he souldn't be so lazy. (kinda reminds you of a *aHEM!* young future hokage, no?) Just as the head was about to pull out some sake, the assistant slapped his hand, while giving him an irritated pout. The head could only sigh as he reached for the documents he had to get out of the way, and put his hand around the drawer's handle. He opened up the drawer and then looked at the little paper, wondering what it was. Realization kicked in a little too late as it flashed and suddenly exploded. The entire room now revealed seals that had genjutsu over them and went off at the same time. The Jonin who were in the locker room getting ready were just starting to open their lockers, when the domino effect of the seals going off made _THEM_ go off as well. The effect was priceless. The entire building was flooded with paint and smoke to the point that it actually started coming out of the windows and doors. The moment The Sandaime had seen the smoke, *he gets up REALLY early in this story* he sent the fire department, which consisted of Water-Style users, to stop the fire. The moment they got there, they started dousing the entire building in water.

A group of Jonin *including the head Jonin* wobbled out of the building, shaking, *water was cold* and covered in pink paint. They suddenly caught ear of laughing, and turned to find two boys on the ground rolling around clutching their stomachs. They put two and two together and, with a loud battle cry, ran after the two boys as they suddenly jumped up and dashed away.

_***End flashback***_

And now we rejoin our favorite Namikaze Bros. as they flee the thuroughly peeved Jonins. "Aww, come'on guys..." Kuro said as he took another leap, just missing the grasp of a now fast gaining Jonin Head. "I heard Pink was a _MANLY_ color.......YIPE!" Kuro quickly ducked the kunai of what seemed to be a now demonic-looking head Jonin. "Come'on! It was a joke! lighten up!" Hikari said as he narrowly dodged some exploding tags. If the yelling didn't wake up the villagers, the explosions did. People had actually started coming out into the street to see what the commotion was all about. Some old man shuffled around with his cane yelling wierd obsenetties that the world was going to end. A woman was screaming saying that Konoha was going back into war. After that outburst, the entire town went into an uproar.

**~Hokage's Office, 1 hour later~**

Two boys were thrown to the floor in front of the Hokage, hog tied and all. Neither of the two could look the Hokage in the eye without at least cracking a smile. The Sandaime dismissed the Pink paint-covered Jonins so they could clean up. The Jonins left with evil grins threatening to crack their faces in two. They knew how the Hokage was like when he was mad. In fact, they had gotten front-row seats.

The Hokage took in a long breath from his pipe, and exhaled, leaving the smoke to filter out of the room. After a moment, he could hear snickering. He looked down to the two boys on the ground who were cracking up. The Hokage could not help but smile at this, and soon the entire room was filled with laughter. the Hokage wiped a tear from his eye as he finally calmed down. "Mission accomplished boys." The Namikaze Bros. just grinned at the old man.

(A/N: Now some of you are wondering just _WHAT_ in the world is going on...but you're questions will be answered soon enough...)

"All right boys, your pay for one B-ranked mission has been sent to each of your accounts. You successfully entered the Jonin Head-Quarters, sabatoged their lockers, and caused an uproar. It seems your skills have improved since your _last_ prank. Now you two must head to the acadamy, it is time for your testing to begin." With that the Namikaze bros. bowed to the Hokage and started hopping away. After they were outside of the office, they turned their attention to the silver-haired man they called 'sensei' for the past 8 years. He didn't look at them as he said, "Soooo, how long are you two going to keep that rope around yourselves?" No sooner than Kakashi said that, the ropes were on the ground. "Well, it'd be nice talkin to ya again sensei, but we gotta go." Hikari said smiling. With a nod from their old sensei, the two dissapeared without a trace.

**~Konohagakure Ninja acadamy, 8:56 A.M.~**

A large group of genins had formed in the classroom of one Iruka Umino. Now normally, the classroom would be so quiet that you could hear the crickets chirping, but since the teacher was _absent_ at the moment, the classroom was more like a zoo. In one certain corner, two girls were arguing over a familiar duck butt-haired boy. One had pink hair, while the other had bright blonde hair. They were argueing about who got the chair next to their 'destined love' as they put it. Meanwhile the young brooder was trying his best to ignore them, which wasn't exactly helping as they continued to pull the poor boy back and forth.

Chouji and Shikamaru were watching with half interest, the other half of their attention span was pointed towards the fact that Hikari and Kuro were going to be coming soon. They could practically FEEL their presence. A boy with a dog hidden in his jacket was pestering Hinata about how 'great and amazing' he was while she kept her gaze on the door. She too could feel the boys' presence, more specific, Kuro's. As she was wondering if she was just feeling things, the door suddenly slammed open. Her heart skipped a beat thinking it was Kuro, but calmed down as a tan, brown-haired figure walked into the classroom. He had the green chunin vest. Iruka Umino could have sworn he felt an aura of dissapointment coming from at least three people. He looked towards the clock and noticed there was only a few seconds left. So he began his countdown. "Ten...nine...eight...seven...six..." he looked up as he continued to count and saw that everyone was in their seats. The class knew what happened when they were standing and he got to zero. Iruka had become accustomed to everyone listening to his commands, and while he was glad they listened, he still wished for someone to just interupt the class or rebel. "Three...two...one...zer-" **BAM!**

Iruka turned and quickly dodged the door that suddenly flew at him and slammed into the wall. As Iruka got up, still looking at the door that was now planted into the wall, he heard shuffling. He turned around and saw two boys come in through the door. The entire class turned to see the arrival of the newcomers. Hinata's heart gave a leap of joy, not only being able to see Kuro again, but because she got to actually _look_ at him.

Kuro was standing 5'3", had black hair that had red streaks in it, three whisker marks on each side of his face, and had a blood red muscle shirt on. He had a black jacket *like Shikamaru's* that had red flames coming up from the bottom of it. He had The blue ninja pants that Kakashi and Iruka wore, the kunai and shuriken holsters on his right leg, the ninja pouch underneath his jacket, as well as the traditional Blue Ninja Zaki that most ninja wore.

Hikari was a near mirror image of his brother as he also stood 5'3", but had light blue hair with silver streaks in it. He wore a Blue muscle shirt and a jacket like Kuro's, except his was white with blue waves coming from the bottom of the jacket. He had the same stuff that Kuro had from the waist down.

Kuro and Hikari both put one hand up, and said at the same time, "**KAI!"** The door suddenly exploded again, this time taking Iruka with it. The Namikaze bros. simply moved out of the way as the teacher went ker-splat against the wall out in the hall.

(A/N: careful what you wish for Iruka-sensei, it might just come true.)

Iruka slowly got up from the ground while shaking. The vein on the side of his head became apparent, and the class held pity for the two newcomers. Iruka slowly walked up to the still smiling boys, and took in a deep breath.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING!??!?!?!" Iruka roared with his Big-headed jutsu in the most irritated voice the class had heard the entire year. After they had bounced back from the hurricane that was Iruka's yell, the two boys looked at each other, smiled, and turned back to Iruka. "**Making a lasting impression?"** They said while scratching the back of their heads. Iruka, at this point, was twitching violently and pointed his finger to two seats near the back.

As Kuro and Hikari walked up the stairs to their chairs, they couldn't stop grinning ear to ear. The class would find out soon enough just _why_ they were grinning like madmen. Kuro was about to sit in the closest chair when Hikari suddenly shot for it. Hikari just smiled up at him while Kuro was just giving him a confused stare. He found out why Hikari took the chair, as he saw that the only available one left was the chair next to a wide-eyed Hyuuga heiress.

_'He didn't...'_ Kuro thought as he slowly made his way to the chair next to Hinata, refusing to look at her. After the incedent two days ago, he couldn't look at her straight. It was driving him insane. Why couldn't he look at her like any other person!? He had done it all the time! Now he felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he got flashbacks of when he kissed her. He reminded himself to kick Hikari's butt later. As Iruka finally got behind his desk, he turned around and started writing down the order of events that would happen for the day. As he started writing down the first part, the writing test, he could hear snickering. He quickly turned around to find the class silent. He slowly turned back around and continued his writing before he was inturrupted once again by snickering. He turned around once more to see the class silent once again. _'I KNOW i'm hearing laughter...'_ Iruka turned around once more and started writing the second portion, the Physical test, when he heard the snickering once more. He ignored it for the moment and continued to write, yet still the snickering continued. Just as he was nearing the end of writing the Physical test down he spun around at a rediculous pace and saw that the entire classroom was holding their mouths shut with their hands. Finally, the entire classroom erupted in laughter. It was at this point that Iruka felt something touch his back. He grabbed at the back of his chunin vest to find a paper.

On the paper was a poorly drawn Iruka with the words, **'Kick me, Laugh at me, i don't care, just don't laugh at this sign**.' on it. Iruka was twitching worse than before and quickly turned towards the only two he knew would do this. "YOU TWO!" He roared at them. "**Yeeeeeeees?**" They asked innocently. This sent the entire class spiraling into full blown laughter. "What can we do for you sensei?" Kuro asked innocently, his fear of looking at Hinata long gone. "You will regret this..." Iruka said still twitching. As Iruka was about to turn around, the boy with the dog in his jacket asked, "Iruka-sensei, who are these guys?" Iruka, realizing he forgot, turned towards the two. "A good question Kiba, You two wouldn't happen to be the two boys the Hokage said would be joining us for the finals would you?" The Namikaze bros. nodded. Hikari walked down the stairs while Kuro decided to be a show-off and jumped off the desk, did a somersault, and landed in front of Iruka. They then walked to the front of the class, and Hikari stepped up. "I'm Namikaze Hikari, nice to meet you guys." He said while giving the class a small salute. Kuro then walked up next to Hikari with his hands in his pockets. "I'm Namikaze Kuro, and currently, i'm hungry. Hey ducky," He said looking up towards Sasuke. "You think you could russle up some eggs for us? I missed out on breakfast this morning." The effect was immediate, Sasuke immediately started sizzling in rage at the insult. "Why you-" He was cut off with a quick yell from Iruka. "ENOUGH!" He then turned towards Kuro. "Would you mind apologizing?" Iruka asked in a stern voice. Kuro huffed and then turned towards the Uchiha. "Sorry...Ducky." Kuro added with a grin.

The entire class started howling in laughter as Sasuke once more continued to sizzle. Iruka just sighed, realizing that the nickname was going to stick. The day went on similarly, with Kuro and Hikari coming up with pranks to irritate Iruka and amuse the class, as well as Kuro cracking insults at Sasuke. Then came the Physical part. Iruka stood by a ring outside the school (which the class was happy to get out of) and watched as the students lined up. "All right, next up is the physical part. It will be a one-on-one match set-up, and based on how you fight, you will be graded. You are allowed to use either your own fighting style, a family style, or the schools style. The match will be declared over when either the opponent cannot continue, I decide the match is over, or the opponent admits defeat. Any questions?" With no hands seen, Iruka looked at his paper and started calling out names. Kuro was about to take a nap when he noticed Hinata shaking. He walked over to her and heard her questioning herself if she could make it. Kuro, getting mad, grabbed one of her hands, which were twiddleing the other a moment ago and made her look straight into his eyes. "Don't even BEGIN to doubt you can't do this! You slammed me clear into a wall, breaking it in the process! You'll pass, period!" Happy with what he said, he let go of her hand and turned to head back to his tree, not noticing the smile and blush that had appeared on Hinata's face. "Arigatou, Kuro-kun." She said in barely a whisper.

"Next up, Namikaze Hikari, and Inuzuka Kiba!" Iruka called out. Hikari got up from his seat underneath the tree next to his brother and walked over to the ring. Kiba bounced out of the group of genin hopefuls and jumped into the ring. "All right! This'll be quick!" Kiba called out. Hikari got to side of the ring opposite to Kiba. It was here that Hikari actually got a look at the guy. He wore a grey hoodie with what looked like black leather underneath it. He had black Ninja pants with a Kunai holster on his right leg. His shuriken holster was on his left leg, and he had the traditional blue ninja zaki. "All right, Ready?" Iruka asked looking towards the two. With a nod from both boys, Iruka swung his hand in a cutting motion. "Hajime!" He called out before jumping back.

**-WARNING! FIGHT SCENES! I'M NOT GOOD AT THESE!-**

Kiba jumped at Hikari, intent on ending the battle in one strike. What he didn't count on was Hikari just sidestepping off to the side, effectively dodging him. Hikari then sent a shin into the gut of the Inuzuka, sending him back to his starting point. As Kiba got back up, Kuro went into a stance that was similar to the 'Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms', except that his right arm was bent and pointed in the same direction as his lowered left hand. At his opponent. Kiba looked at Hikari for a moment, before going onto all fours and charging at Hikari like a dog. Hikari did a slight gasp as he noticed that Kiba's speed had increased by alot. Hikari saw a clawed fist shoot by his head as he dodged it. Kiba, who was already surprised that Hikari had dodged the attack, was not prepared for Hikari's counter-attack. Just as Kiba shot by, Hikari quickly grabbed the back of Kiba's jacket and slammed him into the ground, effectively creating a small crack in the ground. As Kiba bounced back up after hitting the ground, Hikari spun on his heel and delivered a solid kick to Kiba's back, sending him, once more, back to his starting point. Only this time Kiba didn't get back up.

Iruka ran over to Kiba and checked his pulse already knowing Kiba was out-cold. He then stood up and announced the victor. "Winner, Namikaze Hikari!" As Hikari walked back over to the tree, the entire group of could-be Shinobi looked in awe at how quick the match went. Iruka then had two of the students carry Kiba over to a nearby bench and put him down on it. Iruka then turned back towards the rest of the shinobi and called out some more names. The entire group, after seeing how Hikari fought, was scared about fighting Kuro. Only one cocky little duck was hoping to fight Kuro. Meanwhile, said person was sleeping underneath a tree. "Next up, Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke tensed up. "And Haruno Sakura."

(A/N: Haha, thought it would be Kuro didn't ya?)

A scream was heard coming from a pink-haired girl, which effectively scared the crap out of everyone and woke Kuro with a start. "What happened!? Are we under attack!?" Kuro said, his Kunai drawn and immediately in a defensive stance. Hikari sighed and put a pinky in his ear, trying to regain his hearing. "Yes, it's the attack of the pink-haired banshees." "AGAIN!?" Kuro said in horror. Everyone just stared at Kuro, including Hikari. "What?" Kuro said, not understanding what the staring was for. Everyone just shook their heads in dsibelief before turning back to the comical scene that was now playing out. Sakura was almost bawling saying that she couldn't fight her love. Even Ino was shocked at this. She was obsessed with the Uchiha, but not to this point. A boy who couldn't stand her crying anymore ran over to her and whispered into her ear, "If you fight him, maybe he'll accept you as an exceptional warrior, and maybe he'll ask you out." With new-found hope, Sakura immediately shut up, much to the happiness of everyone, and got into the acadamy stance. Sasuke just sighed and got into his stance.

**~5 seconds later~**

Everyone just stared in utter disbelief. This girl was the most pathetic girl anyone could have EVER laid eyes on. Unfortunately this class didn't have a choice. It was over in a matter of seconds, with Sakura bleeding in a few areas, thats it. Sasuke didn't even look winded. As Sasuke turned away Sakura continued to bawl her eyes out. Iruka slowly calmed Sakura down enough to tell her to go and see the nurse. Everyone sighed in relief as the crying stopped and she left. "*sigh* okay, next up is Tora Jin, and Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata suddenly tensed at hearing her name called, but slowly made her way towards the center of the ring. Her opponent, hearing that he was up against the Hyuuga, started to grin. He stood a mere 4'7", had a grey shirt on, as well as some tattered blue jeans. He had dirty brown hair, and his teeth looked like they were rotting. All in all, either this kid was poor as heck, or he just didn't care for personal hygiene. "Just give up already, you're no match for me! I've seen you fight, you're the most pathetic creature in the world. Even worse than the banshee!" Kuro was already twitching from hearing the insults, but Hikari was holding him back from ripping the guy to shreds. The more insults that were thrown at Hinata, the more she trembled. Seeing her like this was like lighting a match in a gas truck for Kuro. If everyone wasn't shocked at the insults this boy was throwing at Hinata, they would have noticed Kuro's whisker marks darkening, and his eyes turning into slits, as well as notice his hair looking alot wilder. Hikari however, DID notice this, and pulled Kuro back, trying to calm him down. Kuro could barely keep his temper in check with all the things the guy was saying to Hinata. He didn't know why, but every insult he was throwing at her was like it was thrown at him, but ten times worse.

Hinata was just about to forfeit when she heard a shout. "**DON'T YOU DARE LOSE TO THAT ***-HOLE HINATA! SHOW HIM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!!"** Hinata looked over to see a peeved off Kuro being held off by his brother, and while nobody seemed to notice it, she saw that his red eyes were a lot darker than what they should have been. She looked down at her hands and saw that they had stopped shaking. She didn't know why, but she felt as if a wave of courage had crashed into her. She nodded and then turned towards her opponent. The boy stared at her in disbelief, but shook his head. "Whatever, just means I get to beat that ugly little face of yours." A loud slam was heard, and everyone turned to see Kuro pulling his fist back up from a new, and rather large, crator. "**Say one more word, I DARE you. You'll be wishing you were in HELL!"** Kuro roared out. Luckily it was enough to shut the kid up.

The two opponents locked eyes with each other, and sprinted forward. Tora decided to try an upper-cut, thinking it would be over in one strike, but instead of feeling the bone of Hinata's jaw, he felt nothing. Until he felt a searing pain erupt from his back. Tora suddenly flew forward and landed face-first in the dirt of the ring, while Hinata was already in her gentle-fist stance, preparing for her next attack. She hadn't even activated her byakugan, thinking it would be a waste for someone like him. Tora slowly got up, and ran towards her again, this time just striking out in random areas. Hinata dodged all of them with ease, and as he threw a punch at her, she crouched down, spun on her heel and elbowed the boy in the upper spinal column. The boy dropped onto his knees. "W-wha...H-how did you...?" the boy turned his head as much as he could to look at her. Hinata didn't even look at the boy. "I will no longer take your insults." She said in a clear voice. The boy passed out onto the ground with a thud. As the now extremely focused crowd looked onto the battle with awe, Hinata dropped onto her knees as well. The ground closed in on her face as she fell, but her face stopped moving before she hit the ground. She was turned over to where she was in someone's lap. She looked up to see a smiling Kuro holding her in his arms. "You were awesome Hinata-chan!" He said smiling like the idiot that he was, not noticing the suffix he had unconsciously added to her name. Hinata could only blush as she noticed the suffix, as well as the fact that her face was only a few inches away from Kuro's. A flashback of when they kissed flashed through her head and she abruptly passed out in Kuro's arms.

"AAHHHHH!!! HIKARI WHAT HAPPENED TO HER! SHE JUST WENT LIMP!" Kuro cried out once more in pure terror.

* * *

Kenta: well? what did you guys think!? I hope I didn't cause too much confusion...if there are any questions, just ask me and i'll be happy to answer!

Kuro: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?

Kenta: what? you and Hinata look cute together!

Kuro: *blush* I-I don't care! you made me kiss her!

Kenta: you saying you didn't enjoy it?

Kuro: ACK! Wh-what are you talking about!? of course i didn't enjoy it!

Hinata: *sniff* r-really?

Kuro: AAHH!! HINATA! N-no! I-i didn't mean...what i mean to say was...

Kenta: aww just go kiss and make up. *pushes Kuro into Hinata*

there, happy couple!

and yes, i like the pairing KuroXHina, got a problem? I just think that Kuro's as stubborn as Inuyasha, (that's how i'm trying to make him act) and I see him as the one to give her a confidence boost. Also the one whose too stupid to realize what a blush is. who knows? maybe he doesn't realize it, but he _IS_ getting feelings for Hinata if you didn't notice.

next chapter i'll finish up the exams as well as start the Wave Mission Arc. I'm trying to go along with the story with as few differences as possible, except for that fact that this is near impossible! also, since i decided to give Kuro a girlfriend in Hinata, (which you guys'll see more of later) i was thinking of giving Hikari a girlfriend in Haku. (yes, Haku will be a girl. I still can't accept the fact that Haku is a guy...I just can't, and I won't.) I'll put up a poll, you can either choose yes or no. though most likely i'm still going to at least TRY a fluffy scene with the two.

Also, HOLY CRAP! 7,000 WORDS! THIS IS A FIRST! I can't believe I wrote that much in one chapter...

ONTO MORE STUPIDITY!

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


	3. Chapter 3

Kenta: There!

Kuro: I know! I'm tryin!

Kenta: Come on! You missed!

Kuro: Shut up! You're not any better!

Kenta: What do you mean!? I've already beaten this game!

Kuro: WHAT!?

*Bwuop, You lose, Game Over*

Kuro: AWW CRAP! YOU SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!!??

Kenta: I saw _YOU_ get yourself killed.

*looks behind him*

Kenta: OH CRAP! WE'RE ROLLING!!

Kuro: WHAT!?

*Bam* *thud* Kuro: THAT WAS MY FOOT! Kenta: sorry... *slam*

Kenta: Sorry about that....ummmm....YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!

Kuro: and no, he still doesn't own Naruto...

* * *

Swish: **Thanks! but what do you mean you didn't like the Sasuke part? which one?**

Okami: **Arigatou! We'll see if he does get paired up. (sides are turning for a yes)**

Sanz0girl: **Glad you're enjoying it! if you liked the last chapter, you'll love this one!**

* * *

"Talk"

_'Thought'_

"**Jutsu/Both bros. talkin**"

**~Scene change~**

Also, if you notice that some words, like shuriken, kunai, and some other words are capitalized, I'm sorry. I have a habit of holding the shift key when I type down important words...

* * *

The Physical exam came and went with no big things of mentioning. The kid Kuro was put up against gave up before the match even started, saying, "IT'S SUICIDE!" before passing out on the ground to prove his point. Kuro was bored since he didn't even get a chance to un-lock his stiff joints. Hinata was starting to recover after passing out, and Sakura had finally come back from the nurse's office with bandages in the areas where she was bleeding. "All right everyone, it's time for the last portion of the exams; The Ninjutsu test." Iruka called out to the class as they started heading back to the class. Kuro was sweating bullets when they got back to the classroom. "What if I can't make it?" Kuro whispered in a worried voice to Hikari. "You practiced it almost everyday, you'll be fine. Just go over what you remember about the jutsu and you'll be fine." Hikari whispered back to Kuro.

Kuro groaned and started bopping his head with his fist. The last time they had to do the clone jutsu, Hikari had switched places with Kuro and did the clone jutsu for him. Now they didn't have the ability to do that, with teachers practically crawling everywhere.

"All right everyone, we will be doing the Kawarimi, the Henge, and the Bunshin no Jutsu. I will call out your names and you will enter the room with me and Mizuki, all right?" A group groan was his answer. Iruka then started going through the students' names and led them to a room. Every now and again a few students would come out without a Hitae-ate, a Ninja Headband, but most would come out with one tied around their heads or arms. "Namikaze Hikari." Iruka said. Hikari got up and walked down the stairs and went into the room. Kuro waited anxiously as his brother was in the room, hoping he would make it. Hinata had already gotten her Hitae-ate, as well as Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ducky. Kuro sighed. He just hoped he wouldn't mess this up. A moment later the door opened up to see Hikari, smiling with a Konoha Hitae-ate tied proudly around his forehead.

"Hikari! You passed!" Kuro said as he jumped up to congratulate his brother. "Yep!" As Kuro started patting him on the back, Iruka came out and announced the next person to go in. "Namikaze Kuro." Kuro tensed up, but walked down to the door. As Iruka closed the door behind him, he walked up to a desk and sat down next to what Kuro presumed was Mizuki.

Mizuki had silver hair and stood what seemed to be 5'11". He had the same green Chunin vest that Iruka had, but had real pale skin, like he didn't get out a lot. He also had a smile that made Kuro want to wipe it off his face. "All right Kuro, let's begin. Why not do a Henge?" Iruka said as he sat down. "What do you want me to turn into?" Kuro asked. "Whatever you want." Kuro nodded and put his hands into the correct seal. He then started charging up his chakra while focusing on an image. "**Transform!" **A cloud of smoke appeared from seemingly out of nowhere, completely covering up Kuro. When the cloud of smoke started to disappear, the two Chunin's were blown back. Literally. Iruka shot up from his previous position, this time with two tissues stuffed up his nose. "WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT!? Iruka yelled out to the naked, black-haired female. Mizuki quickly got up with the tissues in his nose and took another LOOOONG look at the female that stood in front of him. The black-haired beauty poofed into smoke once more with Kuro smiling triumphantly. "I call that the Oiroke no Jutsu!" Iruka gained a vein on the side of his head as he roared out, "I call that the most ridiculous jutsu I've ever seen!! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! Now try again." Kuro grumbled something that sounded something like stubborn teachers and their picky ways before he pulled his hands back into the hand-sign. "**Transform!**" He said once more. This time, instead of Kuro, it was Hikari who stood in his place, though with a pout on his face. "Very good." Iruka said as he finally took out the two tissues. 'Hikari' poofed out of existence as Kuro took his place once more. "Now, do the Kawarimi." Iruka said as he pulled out a small piece of chalk. Iruka flung the piece of chalk at Kuro, but before it hit him, he felt like a small thread had connected him to Kuro. Mizuki watched in amusement as when the chalk hit Kuro, a cloud of smoke appeared and out popped Iruka.

"That was pretty good Kuro." Mizuki said as he smirked at Iruka. "Looks like he got you good Iruka." Iruka grunted in irritation before he got up and felt that twang of chakra again. He ignored it as he walked towards where he thought his desk was, only to smack his face into the wall. Iruka looked in front of him while holding his now sore face, as he saw a wall meet his vision. He turned towards Kuro and glared daggers at the boy. The boy just grinned and waved to the teacher. "All right smart aleck, next is the last part, the Bunshin no Jutsu." A loud gulp could be heard coming from the boy in front of them. Kuro took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. _'I can do this!'_ he said to himself. Kuro started charging up his chakra and finally called out, "**Bunshin no Jutsu!"** When the smoke disappeared a clone was in its place. Kuro hung his head as he saw the clone. It looked like a ghost that was starving. It was sprawled out across the ground with an 'X' as it's eyes and its tongue was sticking out. It also looked ghastly white. Iruka started twitching before yelling at Kuro. "YOU FAIL!"

Hikari was talking with the other kids, excited about receiving their Hitae-ate's. Suddenly the door opened up and Kuro came out. Hikari was smiling until he noticed Kuro's face was hidden by his bangs, as well as there was no Hitae-ate in sight. Hikari felt like a boulder had been thrown on his heart as he realized that Kuro had not received a Hitae-ate. Kuro, as soon as he entered the room, turned towards the door, not wanting to be bothered. Hikari started going after him when Hinata grabbed his shoulder. She shook her head, signaling that he needed to be alone for awhile. Hikari could only stare at the retreating form of Kuro as he walked off into the distance.

Kuro was sitting on the roof of his and Hikari's apartment building sulking. He didn't understand, he had tried so hard to get that headband. He could do all the other jutsu's right, so why did he fail? He continued to sulk until he heard some footsteps coming up behind him. Being in the edgy mood that he was, he didn't even hesitate taking out a kunai and throwing it at the person coming up from behind him. "Whoa, no need to attack me." A familiar voice said. Kuro turned around to see Mizuki, who then walked up next to Kuro and sat down. "I know that you're upset, but don't be mad at him. He's really a nice guy. If one of you kids died, he would take it upon himself, saying that he didn't train you guys enough." Mizuki explained to Kuro. Kuro just sighed. "I understand that, but I still wanted to pass." Mizuki sighed as he put a hand onto his head scratching it. "Well, if you want, there _IS _an extra assignment that you could do." This immediately caught Kuro's attention as he turned towards Mizuki. "REALLY!?" Kuro said, his eyes sparkling. Mizuki just laughed at the reaction of the boy. He really _was_ as gullible as he thought. "Yeah, but you can't tell _anyone_, it's a secret mission given to a select few; and since you seem to have a good head on your shoulders, as well as a mischievous one, you more than earned it." Mizuki said giving Kuro a fake smile. Kuro didn't notice it as he was too absorbed on the fact that he had another chance at becoming a Shinobi. "All right, here's what you do..." Mizuki said as he leaned in to whisper to Kuro.

**~Later that night~**

A figure jumped up to the top of the Hokage tower and peered in. If he could sneak past a bunch of Jonin, then this would be no problem at all. A Jonin was the only one guarding the tower, and he was currently fast asleep. "Peace of cake." Kuro said to himself. Kuro quickly unlocked the window and then jumped through it, then sneaked past the guard with ease. He walked around the tower and found the room he was looking for. The Scroll Room. Kuro had just found the scroll and was tying it to his back when he heard a voice. "Kuro? Is that you? What are you doing in here?" The old man asked the boy in front of him. Kuro turned around quickly and put his hands together in a hand-sign. "Sorry Gramps...**Transform!"** The Hokage was blown backwards by the force of the blood erupting from his nose and smashed his head against a metal pole, effectively knocking him out. The female Kuro puffed into smoke as the original Kuro frowned at having to hurt his grandpa, but turned towards the window and jumped through it, scroll on his back.

Hikari had been watching Kuro since he left the apartment, hoping he wouldn't do anything rash. He was surprised to find that his suspicions were true as he saw Kuro jump out the window and take off in the direction of the forest. Hikari jumped in through the window and saw the Hokage on the ground with blood going on the ground. Hikari sighed as he had seen Kuro do the Oiroke no Jutsu to Kakashi and had a similar effect on him. Since Hikari was the 'doctor' of the group, he had to clean up Kakashi, which also lead him to seeing what was behind Kakashi's mask. Though he never told Kuro he saw it; Kakashi made him swear to keep it a secret. As Hikari got to work on cleaning up the mess that his brother had made, Kuro was currently pulling out the scroll that he had 'borrowed' as Mizuki put it. "Well, I don't see Mizuki-sensei anywhere, so I might as well pass the time." He said as he opened up the scroll to the first jutsu. "Kage bunshin no jutsu, oh no, not another clone jutsu..." He groaned as he slapped his head. "Well, might as well try it..." and so Kuro continued to practice the new jutsu he was attempting to learn.

A girl was taking a walk around the town, finally free of her gaurds vision, and saw Hikari running by her. "Hikari-san!" She called out. Hikari skidded to a halt as her turned towards the owner of the voice. "Hinata-san? What are you doing up?" Hikari asked as he jogged over to Hinata. "I-I could a-ask you the s-same thing." She said twiddling her fingers. Hikari scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Kuro's up to something, he was gone from his bed, and I just found out he took something from the Hokage Tower..." "WHAT!?" Hinata burst out. Hikari scratched his head as he sighed. "Yes, but that's not like him, so there must be a good reason for him to do something like that. I'm on my way to find out why." Hinata looked at him with determination in her eyes. "You're coming with me...aren't you?" Hikari said as Hinata shook her head up and down quickly. Hikari sighed as he nodded. "Come on, I saw him heading towards the forest." With that, Hikari and Hinata jumped off in the direction of the forest.

After the little nose-bleed incedent, Sarutobi had returned to his desk and summoned all available Chunin and Jonin at the moment. As they all ran up in front of the Hokage, Iruka asked Mizuki what was going on. "Kuro has stolen the forbidden scroll." "He what!?" Iruka said in shock. _'why would he do that?'_ Iruka wondered. As the Hokage ordered them to find the scroll, he waved his hand, dismissing them. Mizuki was grinning ear to ear as he made his way towards the forest. Iruka saw the grin and wondered what had Mizuki so hyped up. Intent on finding out the reason, Iruka ran after Mizuki.

Now we find a tired Kuro as he was panting next to the scroll. He had finally learned the techinque, and it had taken him at least an hour to do it. After a deep breath, Kuro stood up to hear the sound of Kunai coming at him. The next thing he knew he was on the ground with the scroll in his hand. Kuro looked up to see Iruka with Kunai sticking out of him like a pin-cushion. "Wh-what's going on!?" Kuro demanded. "Kuro! Don't let Mizuki get his hands on the forbidden scroll, protect it with your life!" Kuro looked at Mizuki who had this evil grin on his face. "Just hand over the scroll Kuro, there's no use in letting someone like you having it in your possesion." He cackled. "Wait, what's going on!?" Kuro looked terrified as he shifted his vision between Iruka and Mizuki. "Mizuki used you to get the scroll, don't let him get it! RUN!" Iruka yelled out as he took a kunai out of him and threw it at Mizuki. Mizuki easily dodged it and jumped down and kicked Kuro in the stomach, sending him flying away. Mizuki grinned at Kuro. "This is where you die. You were pretty useful, but now you're of no more use." Mizuki said as he pulled out a giant Shuriken from his back. "DIE!" Mizuki said as he threw the Shuriken at Kuro.

Kuro was suddenly tackled off to the side, out of the line of fire and looked up to see Hikari standing next to him. (no, he was not hit.) "Why did you make him take it!?" Hikari roared out. Mizuki, irritated that he missed, grinned again. "Because it will be easy to take out a couple of Genin, no, not EVEN Genin!" He started laughing again. Kuro and Hikari started twitching violently at the insult. Hinata was still out of sight, having been told by Hikari that she could be back-up, and glared at Mizuki for insulting her Kuro. Wait, did she just say _'her'_ Kuro?

Kuro and Hikari stood up slowly, glaring daggers at Mizuki. Said person suddenly stopped laughing as he felt the killing intent directed at him. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt. He looked down to see the two boys' chakra swirling around them. "Kuro, it's been awhile since we last did this...what do you say about going at it again?" Hikari asked Kuro, not even looking at him. Kuro nodded his head. "I don't see why not, it's been awhile since we last combined." Suddenly the two shot towards the dumbfounded Mizuki. "**LET'S GO! NAMIKAZE NO JUTSU!**" The two Namikaze's roared out. Suddenly a bright flash blinded all who were present. Mizuki was still rubbing his eyes when he felt a fist smash into his face, sending him flying away and into a tree. It felt as if his jaw had become dis-located. When Mizuki opened up his eyes and looked at the two boys, he was terrified. Before him stood a boy with blonde hair with black and light blue streaks through it, as well as three defined whisker marks on each side of the boys face. His right eye was a blood red, while the other was a bright sky-blue. He was wearing a purple shirt, and like Kuro and Hikari, he had a jacket; but this jacket was orange with black flames on the bottom, and white waves on the top. The boy had the blue ninja pants, with a set of Kunai and Shuriken holsters on each leg, along with two ninja pouches underneath his jacket. Hinata and Iruka gasped at the figure that now stood before them. Mizuki scrambled back from the boy and with a terrified voice, he asked. "W-who are you!?" The boy looked at him, and sent enough K.I. to make a small dog pass out. "**I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, and I'm your worst nightmare come to life.**" He said in what seemed to be a combination of the Brothers' voices.

Hinata and Iruka gasped as they remembered the blonde-haired boy from years ago. He had given Hinata hope, while Iruka had always liked the boy, demon container or not. Mizuki was too terrified to realize that this boy was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune, and just grabbed the last giant Shuriken off of his back and threw it at the boy. Naruto didn't even blink as he caught the Shuriken bare handed. "**You are going to pay for hurting Iruka-sensei.**" Naruto said as he slowly walked towards Mizuki, breaking the Shuriken to pieces. Mizuki scrambled to his feat and starting going through hand-signs like crazy. Unfortunately he didn't realize that he messed up on multiple hand-signs, and threw a bunch of Shuriken at Naruto. Mizuki called out, "**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!**" Unfortunately he didn't even aim the Shuriken, and since he failed at making the jutsu, nothing happened. The shuriken flew past Naruto and into a bunch of random trees. "**You're pathetic, I'll end this quickly.**" With that Naruto put his hands into the sign that Kuro was working on earlier. "**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**" A giant cloud of smoke filled the area, and when the smoke cleared, over a hundred Naruto were scattered across the forest. "**Don't worry, this will only hurt alot!"** They chorused. The screams of a traitor filled the area moments later.

When the clouds of smoke disappeared, only Naruto, Iruka, and a beat-up Mizuki stood, save a shy little Hinata hiding behind the trees. Iruka just smiled at the boy in front of him. Naruto had grown alot since he last saw him. As Naruto walked over to Iruka, a flash blinded the area once more. When Iruka pulled his hand down from his eyes, he saw Kuro and Hikari standing there smiling at him. Kuro smiled apolagetically at Iruka. "Sorry about that Iruka sensei, I guess we overdid it a little." Iruka just smiled at the two. "Kuro, come here, I've got something for you." Kuro walked over to Iruka and sent a questioning look at him. "Close your eyes." Kuro looked at him funny for a moment, but did as he was told. He felt a tingle around his forehead as he felt Iruka lean forward towards him. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." Iruka said smiling. Kuro opened his eyes to see Iruka without his headband. "Congratulations, you graduate!" Iruka said smiling happily. Kuro just looked at him in disbelief before jumping out at Iruka enveloping him in a hug. "All right! I did it! I'm a Ninja now!" Kuro yelled out happily as he let go of Iruka and started dancing around. He stopped just in time to be tackled by another form. When Kuro looked down he saw a smiling Hinata enveloping him in a hug. "C-congratulations Kuro-kun." She said happily. Kuro stared at her in disbelief, before snapping out of his stupor and returning the hug. Hinata gasped for a moment before smiling and hugging back, tears streaming from her face. Kuro felt something wet on his shirt, and when he looked down at Hinata, he saw her crying.

"HINATA-CHAN! WHAT DID I DO!? HIKARI!!" Kuro screamed, thinking he did something to make her cry. Hinata started giggling before letting go of Kuro, much to his dismay, and smiled at him while wiping her eyes. "I'm just s-so happy for y-you." She said in a gentle voice that was soothing to Kuro's ears. Kuro stared at her feeling some heat rise to his cheeks before he felt the urge to move forward. Hinata noticed it, and while there was a blush on her face, she also moved forward. Hikari saw where this was going, and decided to leave, but not before slapping some duck tape to Iruka's mouth to shut him up and not ruin the moment. Hikari was dragging Iruka away from the scene, but quickly turned around and snapped a silent picture of the two kissing. Hikari smiled evilly at the two. _'Perfect black-mail for later.'_ he thought as he laughed silently to himself.

The kiss went on for awhile before the two finally broke apart, gasping for air that they had completely forgotten about at the moment, and desperately needed. Kuro looked at her with a beet red face and then looked at the ground. Hinata did like-wise. "U-umm..." Kuro was at a complete loss of words. He had this urge to apologize to Hinata, but when he turned his head up to apologize, he was surprised when Hinata leaned forward and kissed him again. Kuro's mind short-circuited as he gave up on trying to apologize and just returned the kiss with more furvor than before. After they broke apart once more, Hinata smiled the most beautiful smile Kuro had ever seen. "K-Kuro-kun, I-I don't know why, b-but everytime I'm w-with y-you, I f-feel as if I-I can d-do anything...I-I like you K-kuro-kun...a l-lot." She said as she lowered her head. Kuro looked at her in astonishment. He then did the most logical thing any guy would do in that position. He used two of his fingers and lifted up Hinata's chin, making her look into his eyes. He then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips once more before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace. "I like you too Hinata-chan." He said after a moment. They then just sat there in each others embrace as the moon went down behind the trees.

(A/N: makes ya wanna go 'awww...' doesn't it?)

Iruka, after getting a good distance away from the two, pulled off the duct tape while holding in the scream that he wanted to let out. "Hikari, while i'm glad that you like to give your brother privacy, taking a picture of them kissing isn't really something you should do and...AND WHAT ABOUT THE SCROLL!?" He added after he noticed it wasn't with him. Hikari smirked. "Don't worry Iruka-sensei, i've got the scroll, it's in my other arm; and if you knew about the kind of things he's done to me in the past, you would have taken the picture too." He said with a grin. "Now let's get the scroll back and get you patched up!" With that, Hikari and Iruka headed towards the Hokage Tower to deliver the Scroll.

**~The next morning, 5 hours later to be exact~**

Kuro, Hinata and Hikari were heading towards the Ninja Acadamy. Hinata had quickly run home and jumped into bed just a moment before a maid had come to awaken her. So she got by without a problem. Mizuki was currently in the torture room with the interrogation squad getting necessary information out of him, while Iruka was patched up by Hikari and was coming in to announce the team names.

Kuro, Hinata and Hikari walked into the courtyard of the school with Hinata and Kuro holding hands, much to the amusement of Hikari. "Sooo, looks like you two finally got together." Hikari said smiling smugly. Kuro blushed and turned his head away from Hikari while said person wouldn't stop grinning. "So what? At least I HAVE a girlfriend." Kuro said returning the smug look Hikari was giving him a second ago. "What now?" Hikari grinned and pulled out a photo of Kuro and Hinata kissing last night. "I've got black-mail." Hikari said with a grin threatening to split his face in half. Kuro and Hinata went white as they saw the picture and Kuro shot a hand out to grab the picture. "YOU JERK! GIVE ME THAT!!" Kuro roared out desperately trying to get the picture. Hikari dodged him for a while until he finally let go of the picture. Kuro grabbed it and ripped it to shreds grinning victoriously. Until he noticed Hikari was still grinning. "You have more....don't you..." Kuro glared daggers at his brother. Hikari just nodded his head up and down, the grin never leaving his face. The next moment two bullets shot down the hall of the ninja academy, one yelling "GIVE ME THEM!" while the other was yelling back, "YOU'LL HAVE TO GET THEM YOURSELF!"

Hinata just sighed and shook her head before walking after the two speeding bullets. Sometimes they acted like a bunch of seven-year olds.

**~Somewhere in Konoha~**

"Aaaachooo!!" A small boy with a scarf wiped his nose with his arm.

"Are you all right honorable grandson?" Ebisu asked the little boy next to him.

"Of course! Nothing can stop the next Hokage!" He said triumphantly before taking a step and slipping on his scarf, making him slam his face into the dirt.

**~Classroom~**

Ino Yamanaka was asking once more if Sasuke would go on a date with her, which he easily blew off as usual. The blonde girl sighed and looked around for her best friend who was nowhere to be seen. Ino was about to give up hope when the door suddenly slammed open and the Namikaze Bros. shot in with Kuro still yelling at Hikari to, "Give me them already!" in which Hikari would reply, "You have to earn them!" before he shot behind a desk. Kuro was about to run after him when Iruka entered and roared out a "SIT DOWN NOW!" Kuro growled at Hikari but reluctantly took a seat next to Hinata. Hinata just smiled and put her hand on Kuro's and started rubbing it. It proved effective in calming him down as he stopped glaring at Hikari and just closed his eyes before taking a deep breath. He then turned towards Hinata. "Thanks Hinata-chan." She just smiled at him and then turned towards Iruka. "All right, it looks like everyone is here; so i'll begin listing off the team names." Iruka said picking up a clip-board. "Wait a minute Iruka sensei, where's Sakura?" Ino asked. Iruka looked up and sighed. "I'm sorry to say miss Yamanaka, that because of Haruno's show of taijutsu yesterday, she has been dubbed 'un-fit' to become a shinobi." Ino then scrunched her face up. "What about HIM!?" She said pointing to Kuro. "He didn't even _fight_!" A few heads nodded along in agreement and Iruka sighed. "As of last night, Mizuki tricked Namikaze Kuro into stealing a scroll from the Hokage mansion." At this some of the students gasped. "Kuro succeeded in taking the scroll, proving his stealth skills are of the right level to be a Genin. He also fought Mizuki with Hikari on par, and they both showed amazing skills in Taijutsu. I will not go into anymore detail, you'll just have to ask them yourselves. Either way, Namikaze Kuro has proven himself worthy of becoming a Shinobi." Iruka said smiling at Kuro.

Before anyone could run over to Kuro to question him, Iruka added. "And you can ask him AFTER I call out the team names." A groan was heard from the Genin, but they still went back to their seats. Sasuke looked at Kuro and Hikari with re-newed interest. "All right, I will begin calling out the team names." Iruka went on for a while, calling out the names of some of the Genin, until finally. "Squad Seven, Namikaze Hikari," Hikari and Kuro perked up at this. "Namikaze Kuro," "**ALL RIGHT!"** "QUIET!" "**Sorry Iruka-sensei..."** "As I said, Namikaze Hikari, Namikaze Kuro, and Hyuuga Hinata." "YES!!" Kuro practically jumped up onto the desk at hearing Hinata's name. "WOULD YOU BE QUIET!?!?" Iruka roared out once more. "*sigh*, you're Jonin instructor will be Hatake Kakashi-" "**ALL RIGHT!**" "DOUBLE BULLS-EYE!" "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!!?" "**Sorry...**" Iruka sighed once more before going on. "Squad Eight, Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, and Yamanaka Ino. You're squad leader will be Hayate Gecko." "YES!!" Ino shouted out in glee. "HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO HAVE TO SAY 'SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN'!?!?!?" Iruka roared out. Ino squeaked and then shot down to her seat. "Now, Squad Nine is still in circulation from last year...Squad 10 is Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji, and Inuzuka Kiba, you're squad leader will be Sarutobi Asuma." A nod was Shikamaru's acceptance while Chouji smiled at being on the same team as his friend. "Those are all of the team names and leaders. You may go and have a 30 minute lunch before returning here to meet your Jonin instructors." With his work done, Iruka smiled at them and said one final, "Good Luck to you all!" before leaving. The new Genin gave a group cheer before heading out to get lunch. Kuro, Hinata and Hikari all left to go eat with each other and started chatting up some random conversations.

**~27 minutes later~**

Hinata had just finished her lunch, along with Kuro and Hikiari, and started back to the classroom. "Where are ya goin Hinata-san?" Hikari asked her as he turned towards her. "S-shouldn't we b-be heading b-back?" The bros. sighed. "Kakashi-sensei has NEVER been on time..." Kuro said non-chelantly. "B-but don't y-you think he's ch-changed?" Kuro and Hikari looked at each other before turning back to Hinata. "**NO**." Kuro then stood up. "But we might as well give him another chance...who knows?" At this Hikari decided to go along with the hopeful idea.

By the time the three got there, it was time for their Jonin senseis to be there, as a few teachers had come to pick up their teams. The only remaining teams were Squads 7 and 8. Kuro and Hinata were up against the wall cuddling, while Hikari challenged Shino to a game of chess. Sasuke continued to ignore Ino, who seeing Kuro and Hinata cuddle, asked if they could cuddle as well. Shino, getting annoyed of the bickering, sent one of his Kukouchu (sp?) to scare her and shut her up. Hikari looked on in interest, wondering where the bug had come from, until he remembered reading about the Aburame clan and their special ability. The bug crawled over to the bickering Kunoichi and started crawling up her leg. Ino was still whining to Sasuke when she felt something crawl up her leg. She shot her eyes over to her leg and saw the bug. Hikari noticed Shino hold up three fingers, then folded one, then another, when suddenly. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! BUG!! GET IT OFF ME!!" Ino, in her bug-induced horror, had crawled up on top of the Uchiha's head and wrapped herself around his hair, which now had smoke coming out of it.

As Ino continued to shriek, the bug crawled back over to Shino and went onto the finger that Shino had lowered. He then turned towards Ino and said in his usual quiet voice, "Now, would you be so kind as to stay quiet? Because I'm not sure if next time it will only be ONE bug." That shut the girl up, much to the happiness of the group. Shino then turned towards Hikari and resumed their game. Kuro and Hinata took a nap in each others arms after the outburst, and Sasuke just glared at the girl who would not let go of his head.

**~30 minutes later~**

The scene was pretty much the same, except Sasuke had taken to watch Hikari and Shino's game of chess and Ino was silently crying in the corner, tied up and gagged. Sasuke got sick and tired of Ino's complaining about fifteen minutes ago, so he finally took to tying up the girl and throwing her in the corner of the room. Shino had just tied the game between him and Hikari. It was now 5-5, when the door finally opened up and in came a sickly looking Jonin, accompanied by Kakashi. "Yo, sorry we were late, Hayate here had some trouble finding the school." Hayate looked at him, confused. "But you said th-" He was cut off as Kakashi slapped a hand to his mouth, instantly shutting the Jonin up. "Ahahahahaha, oh Hayate, you funny, funny guy!" Kakashi said smiling underneath his mask. Hikari just twitched at the silver-haired Jonin. He had seen this too many times. Kakashi then took notice of the couple cuddling by the wall. He then felt giddy and started walking over to the two. He brought his hand up to his face so he could whisper something perverted, before Hikari inturupted him. "Kuro, he's reaching for Hinata's chest!" He quickly shouted out, surprising not only the two Jonins, but everyone else. Kuro's eyes snapped open and he saw that Kakashi's hand was coming close to her chest (his hand dropped a little on hearing Hikari's outburst). He then slammed a foot into the face of Kakashi, sending him flying to the other side of the room. Hinata jumped awake after hearing Hikari, and was staring wide-eyed at the hole that Kakashi had created thanks to Kuro. Kuro was glaring at where Kakashi was as his grip around Hinata tightened. "Don't even THINK about it hentai." Kuro growled out.

A moment later Kakashi came out of the hole glaring daggers at Hikari. "You know very well that was not my intention." Hikari turned towards him and smiled. "Yeah I know...but you still deserved it for being late." Kakashi sighed and then walked over to the door. "Meet me on the roof." Kakashi then poofed away in a cloud of smoke. As Kuro, Hinata and Hikari left, Geko, Ino, and Sasuke were staring wide-eyed at the scene that had just played out in front of them. Hayate then turned towards the group of Genins in front of him and said in a un-easy voice. "Well then, *cough* I guess we'll just start here..."

**~Up on the rooftop~**

Kakashi was sitting against the railing, reading his favorite orange book filled with smut as Kuro, Hinata and Hikari walked up to the seats in front of him. As they sat down Kakashi closed his book and looked up at them. "Well, since I already know Kuro and Hikari, I won't bother having you all introduce yourselves, seeing as you two were cuddling a few moments ago." At this Kuro and Hinata blushed. "Anyway, I'm Hatake Kakashi. My dislikes, I don't think you should know about that. My likes?" Kuro spoke up at this moment. "Reading hentai stuff and giving stern lectures on teamwork." Kakashi glared at Kuro, but nodded his head. "My dreams for the future?" It was Hikari who interupted this time. "To get himself a harem." Kakashi fell over the rail he was leaning against while Kuro and Hinata looked at Hikari with a 'Are you serious!?' look. Kakashi scrambled back up the rail and glared hell's fury at Hikari while thinking, _'How did he know!?'_. Hikari smiled right at Kakashi's death glare, so Kakashi continued. "Anyway, as I've already seen what these two can do regarding teamwork as well as I have already given them the bell test, I will just start us on a few D-ranked missions. Meet me at the Hokage office tommorow morning at 9:00 sharp." Kuro and Hikari looked at him with a look of disbelief. "**Only if you actually show up on time..."** Kakashi hung his head in defeat, but reluctantly aggreed to do so. With a nod of approval from Kuro and Hikari, Kakashi disappeared from sight. Hikari then stood up, cracking his stiff joints and waved goodbye to Kuro and Hinata while saying, "Don't do anything you two would regret!" He said earning his two teammates a blush each.

**~Hokage Office, 2 weeks later~**

Kuro, Hikari and Hinata all stood at attention in front of the Hokage, Kakashi off to the side with both hands in his pockets. The Hokage looked over their most recent mission, Capture the missing cat Tora. It was a success, with Kuro laughing evilly at the bone crushing hug that Tora was currenly recieving from its hefty owner, the fire Damyo's wife. "Oh thank you sooo much for returning my dear Tora-chan to me!" The woman said happily as she crushed at least four of the cat's bones. Hikari, being the sympathetic one, walked over to the cat and lifted up a green hand. The woman looked at the boy in question as he put his hand on the cat's back. "There, that should hold him until you take him to a vet." Hikari said as he pulled his hand away from the cat. "Why would he need to go to the vet?" The owner asked, oblivious to the fact that she had almost killed the cat. Hikari turned towards the owner and sighed. "Because he might have a few broken bones." The Fire Damyo's wife gasped in horror. "My little Tora-chan could be hurt!? I will destroy whoever did that to him!" She roared out in rage.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE KILLING THE POOR CA-" Hikari was quickly shut up when Kakashi put a hand around his mouth. "Ahahahahahaa...don't worry about him, just get your precious little cat to the vet as soon as possible." Kakashi did his usual eye smile before letting go of Hikari who then stomped over to Kuro and Hinata while grumbling something about owners and their stupidity and lack of care for animals. After the lady left, the Hokage sighed. "All right, for your next mission," He pulled out a large scroll with a bunch of 'D''s on it. Kuro and Hikari gasped in horror before they both shouted out, "**NO WAY IN HELL OLD MAN! ENOUGH OF THE LAME D-RANKED MISSIONS!! GIVE US SOME REAL ACTION!**" They roared out in irritation. Kakashi reached out a hand to shut them up, but stopped halfway, realizing they had already gotten their point across. Instead Kakashi just hung his head, hoping he wouldn't get demoted for this. Iruka started twitching uncontrollably. "YOU IDIOTS! You have almost NO experience at all! You need to start with D-ranked missions, and then work your way up to C-ranked missions! But you need experience!" "**Who cares!? We've done loads of D-ranked missions! Kakashi-sensei even had us doing some when we were on our 8-year training trip!**" They yelled in unison while pointing to their Jonin sensei. Kakashi nodded his head, signifying that they were telling the truth. Iruka started twitching as badly as when they had made their, "Lasting impression" on him as they put it, before the Hokage sighed and smiled. "Very well then." The group turned to him in surprise. "Since you speak the truth of your history of missions, perhaps this will be a good test, as well as a good training experience for Hinata." The Namikaze bros. jumped up and down in excitement for the possibility of something more exciting than weeding or cleaning a house. "Squad Seven will be undertaking a bodygaurd mission." Kuro and Hikari jumped at this. "Are we escorting a priestess to exorcise a demon!?" Hikari said excitedly. "Are we gaurding a princess who needs to return to her kingdom with loads of enemies coming at her from every which way!?" Kuro shouted eager for some fighting. Sarutobi shook his head. "Send in the client."

The door opened to reveal an old man drinking a bottle of alcohol. "I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder, and I need protection until I can return to my hometown and finish my bridge; Who are you?."

* * *

**  
There you guys go! I had fun with the taunting Hikari does to Kuro and Hinata; as well as the part with Kakashi introducing himself to Hinata. So far, Hikari is my favorite character of the two, but Kuro still has his good points!**

**If you guys didn't notice, the Priestess mission Hikari was talking about was from _Naruto Shippuuden: The Movie_ while the Princess mission Kuro was talking about was from _Naruto: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow_.**

**I was so happy to bring back good'ol Naruto! and you will only see him when Kuro and Hikari combine, considering they are half of Naruto. I had fun recreating the Sexy Jutsu in the form of Kuro. It shows that most of Naruto's mischievous personality went to Kuro, while the black-mailing went to Hikari.**

**Some of you are probably confuzzled by why Kuro couldn't do the Bunshin while Hikari could. it's kinda simple, but then it's kinda tricky. If you pictured a black and white Naruto standing side by side, which side would you think would be his demonic side? Black right? Well that's Kuro. Kuro has alot more chakra than Hikari, but they can both tap into large amounts of chakra V.I.A. the Kyuubi. Hikari doesn't have as much chakra to work with, so he has more chakra control. Kinda like the Sakura replacement...get it? if not ask me your question and I'll try to answer it to the best of my ability...**

**Anyway, I started the wave mission, and I kicked out Sakura. Yes, I did that because i needed room for Hikari. If I didn't have Sakura, I couldn't do the original Squad 7 formation, and I thought that Shino shouldn't get stuck with Kiba, because Shikamaru needs the motivation. who knows? Maybe Shikamaru will calm Kiba down a bit, as well as Kiba get Shikamaru a little more motivated. The reasons for Hinata going on Kuro's team was pretty clear for people who understood her need for confidence. What better way to gain confidence then by spending time with the one who gives you confidence?**

**I'm wondering if I should pair Ino with Shino, just because I feel sorry that the guy is always so alone...Shino's a cool character!**

**Okay, i've been ranting for awhile, but just a little more, I promise...maybe...**

**Hayate is an awesome character, no matter how little he was in the show, he shouldn't have died like that. So i'm kicking out Kurenai (because she was a problem for me in another one of my cracked up fic's...) and you guys can't say anything about it! _Muwahahahahahahahaaaa!!!_**

**I'm going to be getting a head start on the Elemental Chakra manipulation stuff because I'll need it for the oncoming chapters. (I'm not going to give out any spoilers!) anyway, that's all! If you guys have any questions, then I will answer them either by replying directly or answering them in the next chapter. It'll be awhile because Kyuuto's Revenge seriously needs to be updated. I havn't worked on it for AGES...almost a month actually...and there was an anyanomous review that I _really_ want to answer!**

**and for those who are thinking about reading that story, It doesn't actually start getting fluffy between Naruto and Ayame until like, chapter ten because I had to get Naruto old enough to where he actually knew what love and stuff is. For Kuro and Hikari? They've been with Kakashi for like, what...9 years? So of course they know what love and happy feelings are. (They learned to do the opposite that Kakashi does)**

**All right! That's it! I swear! No more! I'm tired! Good night! Sayonara! Adios! Peace out! Whatever else you want to say! I'm Outta here!**

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


	4. Chapter 4

Kenta: allo! I'm happy to announce that this fic has OOC-ness!

Kakashi: I have this feeling that you'll be torturing me somehow....

Kenta: Maaaaybe....

Kakashi: *sigh* great....

Kenta: YAY! ZABUZA OOC-NESS!!

* * *

**_Idon'townnarutosogetoffyback!!_**

* * *

The group looked at the man in disbelief. The man was wearing a brown shirt with tan shorts, glasses that looked like crap but apparently could still work, and a white towel around his shoulders. Not including the Sake bottle of course. The man took another swig of his alchohol before looking at the group once more. "This is the group that's going to be protecting me? You're joking right? These kids look like they would run away and hide under the couch at the mention of a scary story..." The three Genin twitched at the insult, but let it go. Afterall, this was the client, you couldn't kill the client, no matter how irritating he was. "The girl looks like she'd pass out at a moments notice, the black-haried moron looks like he's dumb enough to walk into a tree, and the other brat looks like he'd hide behind a _rabbit_ for protection..." Then again, that didn't mean that the man couldn't die from an _accident_ now did it?

Kakashi was holding onto the two boys as they tried in vain to castrate the drunk into an, _accident_, though Kakashi had more trouble with Kuro as he was trying to attack him from insulting Hinata, who was currently looking at the floor. *sigh* Why did this mission have to be so irritating? A loud, *AHEBAIVAMMMMM!* was heard from the sidelines. Everyone turned to the Hokage who was sitting there wondering how he had made that sound, before he turned to Tazuna. "Tazuna-san, rest assured you are in good hands, Kakashi here is a Jonin, an elite ninja, you have nothing to worry about." The old Hokage said trying to get the approval of the drunk. _'Please take them, please take them, PLEEEEAASE TAKE THEM!'_ The Hokage pleaded desperately in his mind. Not that he didn't like the boys and their pranks, but they weren't that funny when they were directed towards _him. _The bridgebuilder sighed and decided he was pushing his luck as it was. "Very well, it seems like I don't have much of a choice..." The drunk said shrugging his shoulders. "It's settled then, meet at the east gate at ten-hundred hours tomorrow." Kakashi said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Tazuna left the room while Kuro turned towards Hikari. "What does he mean by ten-hundred hours?" Hikari sighed and shook his head as he started walking home. Hinata soon followed after and Kuro was left in the mission reception room. "Hikari? Hinata? Come on guys, I'm serious!!" Kuro moaned out as he ran after the two.

**~The next day, 1000 hours (10:00 A.M. for those of you who didn't know *coughKurocough*)~**

Kuro, Hinata and Hikari were all standing by the gate waiting for their teacher. While it may come as a surprise to a lot of people, Kakashi tended to show up earlier than usual on missions. "Maybe it's because we made him promise..." Hikari thought out loud. Kuro and Hinata looked over to Hikari, who was sitting underneath a tree like Kuro and Hinata, but by himself. "What are you talking about?" Kuro asked. "Kakashi, He's usually late for everything, but since we started doing missions, he's been showing up earlier then he used to..." Hikari said as he tapped his chin in thought. Kuro looked like he had just realized something as his eyebrows raised up. "Ya'know, I _have_ noticed that...." As the two Namikaze were trying to figure out the meaning of this realization, they suddenly heard a, "Yo." and turned to see Kakashi holding Tazuna.

"Sorry I'm late but I had to find our client, and then I-" "Save it for later Kakashi, we don't care what you were doing....so, we all set?" Hikari said turning towards Tazuna. The man unwrapped his arm around Kakashi and nodded. Kakashi then took a deep breath of fresh air. The genins wondered why he did that when they noticed he started waving the in front of him. They figured it was the drunks breath that had Kakashi gasping for fresh air. "All right! Let's go!" Kuro shouted before marching out of the village with everyone following.

**~40 minutes later~**

Squad 7 was currently on their way to Nami no Kuni, The Land of Waves. Kakashi was reading his book while giggling every now and again, Kuro and Hinata were holding hands, Tazuna was just trying not to look winded from all the walking he'd done and Hikari was smiling as he marveled at the scenery. He always loved the color the area showed. The forest green of the trees always made him smile, and his smile widened when he changed his view and looked up to the crystal clear blue sky above him, as well as the few birds that passed overhead every so often. "You seem to have a liking to nature kid." Tazuna started, catching the boy off guard. Hikari looked up to the man and smiled nervously while scratching the back of his head. "Eheheh, yeah. Just looking at the slow movements of the trees calms me down, It's amazing how nature can do that to a person." He said as he turned his attention back to the trees. Tazuna smiled at the boy and continued his walk. These kids weren't as bad as he thought they were. They weren't heartless, egotistical bastards. He almost felt sorry for having to do such a thing to them, but he didn't have much of a choice.

As Hikari's vision glazed over to the trees, Kakashi looked up from his book to see a puddle. Now normally, this wouldn't really matter. However, being the amazing Shinobi that he was, Kakashi remembered that it had not rained in the past couple of days, so a puddle in the middle of the road was stupid, only a stunt a rookied would make. Kakashi inwardly sighed, but quickly replaced himself with a log nearby, making sure nobody noticed this.

However, being trained by the masked ninja for so long, Kuro and Hikari could tell when Kakashi wasn't really with them. Unfortunately Kuro was too busy talking to Hinata to notice this. Hikari however never always let his gaze wander 100%, so he caught Kakashi using a Kawarimi and, knowing Kakashi, it wasn't just for fun. There was trouble coming up...he could feel it. He then noticed a puddle by the tree they just walked by, and looked on ahead to realize that there wasn't another puddle for miles. _'Great, so that's why Kakashi switched. I better watch Tazuna-san.'_ Hikari thought as he tensed inwardly, but didn't show it on the outside. After all, being treated like the demon brat for more than five years, you learn how to mask your emotions. Something Hikari was amazingly skilled at.

A few moments after they passed the puddle, one lone figure popped out of the puddle and watched the group go by, grinning evilly. _'This'll be easier than we thought.' _Miezu thought. Miezu had a camo shirt on with a pair of camo pants. He had a light brown vest that went down below his waist, with a green cloth tied around his waist like a belt. He had long black shaggy hair that reached to his shoulders and a gas mask covering the bottom of his face like Kakashi's mask. He had a hidden mist Hitai-ate around his head, but also had two demonic looking horns sticking out near the top corners of the plate. He also had a metal gauntlet on his left arm that had sharp claws coming out in a wierd position, almost liked his fingers wer bent backwards.

**(I'm giving you the description I see off of the card, and yes, I have the Naruto card of the Demon Bros., one of each)**

As Miezu was halfway out of the puddle, another figure started coming out of the puddle. Gouzu, the brother of Miezu, had a cloak covering most of his body. He had a Mist Hitai-ate around his forehead, but with only one demonic horn protruding from the top of the headband. He had bandages covering most of his body underneath the cloak, a pair of black pants, as well as a gauntlet on his right arm with claws as well. Gouzu also had the same long black shaggy hair his younger brother had, and a gas mask covering his face like Kakashi as well.

The two had finally finished coming out of their puddle, and suddenly started for the group. Hikari had already seen them coming thanks to the warning Kakashi gave him, v.i.a. the Kawarimi, and waited to see who they were really attacking. The two brothers shot a chain from their gloves and wrapped Kakashi in it. "WHAT!?" Kakashi yell out in fake surprise. The demon bros. pumped a little chakra into the chain, making blades unhinge from their hidden resting positions. With a powerful tug from each of the demon bros., 'Kakashi' was ripped to shreds as the brothers moved on for their next target. Hinata.

The shock of seeing Kakashi die right before her eyes was too much for the girl to handle as she started trembleing uncontrollably. She was too afraid to move when the demon brothers charged at her. The Demon Bros. realized a second too late that Hinata was going to be hard to hit, as before they even got close Kuro let lose a fist into the face of the younger brother Miezu, sending him flying backwards at the force of the impact. While Gouzu was distracted at the fact that his brother had been sent flying by a single punch, he forgot Hikari, much to his displeasure as not a moment later he was sent in the same direction as his brother. Getting back up, the brothers looked up to see their opponents. Kuro and Hikari got into their respected fighters stances, Kuro's just putting his fist's up and Hikari getting into his variation of the eight trigrams sixty-four palms, as the brothers charged at them once more.

Kuro ducked a jab from Miezu and quickly countered with an uppercut. Miezu saw the attack and tilted his head back before sending a kick straight into the gut of Kuro, knocking him back a few feet. Kuro looked up glaring at his opponent. He charged at Miezu and threw a punch, but quickly feinted and went for a kick to the stomach. A moment later, Miezu was the one knocked back, with Kuro grinning. Miezu growled and then jumped at his opponent, trying to slash him with his poisened claw, only to find it countered with a kunai. The two Shinobi had a weapons clash for awhile until they both jumped back, creating a gap between the two. Hikari wasn't faring much better as he was stuck dodging the constant slashes that were thrown at him, courtesy of Gouzu. Hikari jumped back, trying to gain some distance between the two before he made three quick hand-signs_. "_**Futon: Daitoppa!"** Hikari inhaled a large amount of air and blasted out a great gust of wind, throwing Gouzu into a tree. Kuro was now dodging the poisened claw and and backed up into a tree. Miezu grinned behind his gas-mask and was about to deliver the final blow when he heard a voice cry out. "**Futon: Daitoppa!"** The next thing Miezu knew was that he was flying back thanks to the chain the two had forgotten to detatch. With a loud *thud* the two slammed into a tree. Hikari quickly jumped into the air and threw a shuriken, pinning the chain to the tree. Kuro, on seeing the shuriken, quickly pulled out a kunai and lodged the shuriken into the tree. The demon brothers were coming out of their dazes when they both felt cold metal against their throats. Upon looking up, they found themselves face to face with the Namikaze Bros., each holding a kunai to their respective opponents throat.

"You lost." Was Kuro's reply. "Yeah right, we took out your squad leader, so what now?" Miezu said grinning. "Who'd you take out?" Kakashi asked as he came out from behind a tree. The demon brothers gasped in shock as they saw Kakashi un-harmed. "But! H-how did you...!?" Gouzu sputtered out. Kakashi started laughing. "Come on, a puddle in the middle of the road when it hasn't rained for weeks?" "Not to mention that there weren't any other puddles for miles around." Hikari added. The demon brothers were shocked, but regained themselves as they kicked away the brothers and went after Tazuna. The least they could do was kill the old man. Unfortunately, Kakashi was there to save the day. The next thing the demon brothers knew was that they both had extremely powerful arms almost behead them as Kakashi slammed his arms into their throats. With a groan, both of the demon brothers fell to the ground unconscious.

Tazuna and Hinata looked on in awe at what just happened. Hinata hadn't even done anything, she just sat there shaking like a frightened rabbit. Tazuna was right, she would pass out at the first sign of danger. Her heart sank as she realized this, but was brought out of it by a hug from Kuro. "Don't worry, you were just scared that Kakashi was sliced to pieces. You don't have to blame yourself for that." He said as he rubbed his girlfriends back, trying to comfort her. Hinata calmed down as she relaxed into the warm embrace of her boyfriend. Tazuna on the other hand was baffled. "How did you do that!? I thought you died!" Tazuna cried out shocked. Hikari turned to him and pointed down the road where 'Kakashi' was torn to pieces.

In the middle of the road there were a bunch of pieces of wood, with water on the ground. "Kakashi-sensei used a Kawarimi no jutsu, a body replacement technique, to switch places with a nearby log and used the demon brothers' water and changed it's color to look like blood. All that can be done with a Henge no jutsu, a Transformation technique." Hikari said explaining. Tazuna was just baffled. Not only had this kid kept up, but he just told him how his master had _done_ it! These kids really were alot more than what he first thought they were. "Anyway, now we at least know who their target was." Kakashi spoke up as he walked up to Tazuna. "What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Kuro asked, a little out of the loop. He had sensed there was a battle approaching, and his suspicions became true when the demon brothers attacked. Although he hadn't payed attention to anything other than the fight he was in. "We needed to find out who their target was. Whether they were attacking us Shinobi," He then turned to Tazuna. "Or the bridgbuilder. Tazuna-san, I'm sorry to say that until you answer this little problem of mine, we will not go any farther." Kakashi said giving a tone of authority Hinata wasn't used to.

Tazuna sighed. There was no getting out of it now. And it would also be better if they knew what was possibly in store for them.

**~Cue Tazuna's sad story that, because of unfortunately bad programming and faulty equipment, we could not record....~**

"and that's it." Tazuna said wiping a tear away with a hankie at the ending of his sad, sad,_ SAD_ tale....

Hinata and Hikari were crying as they heard the story while Kuro was twitching. Kakashi was slumped over. He was hoping he wouldn't have to deal with something like this. Possibly the worst client of Konohagakure, and _HE_ was the lucky Jonin who was stuck with him.

Lucky.

Fuckin.

Him.

"Well, considering we fought against two Chunin ranked nuke-nin, it's safe to assume the next foes we'll be facing will be at least B to A ranked nin. This is clearly a B-ranked mission, not a C-ranked mission. Because of you're pradicament however, and judging by the fact that Kuro won't stop digging his fingers into my arm, I'm guessing we'll be sticking around." Kakashi sighed out as Kuro finally let go of Kakashi's arm, allowing blood to flow back into it, and started jumping around in excitement cheering that he got to go on his first B-ranked mission outside of the village. Hikari was excited as well, but not to the extent Kuro was showing. A full blown smile was present on his face however, while Hinata was worrying about the possibility of this mission getting worse. Tazuna smiled as they decided to stick around. He had a plan B which involved him crying fake tears while saying that his daughter would never forgive them, and that the village would curse Konoha's name as well as other things to try and convince them, but this worked out just as well.

**~Nami no Kuni, 2 days later~**

Squad 7 was currenly in a small forested swamp, almost reaching the area that Tazuna said a friend would be waiting to give them a lift to the village. They were walking once more in the same formation as they were in when the demon brothers attacked, with Tazuna in the middle, Kuro and Hinata in the front, Kakashi in the back reading his book, but keeping an eye out for enemies more often, and Hikari watching the trees in fascination. Hikari wanted so badly to completely watch the trees and let his worries go away, but just as he was about to do so, a nearby bush rustled, and there was no wind to make it do so. Hikari, in a flash, shot a kunai in the direction of the rustle and into the bush. Kuro and Hinata jumped at this, and Hinata was about to question why Hikari had done that when he started walking towards the bush. Hikari looked behind the bush to see a white-haired rabbit with foam coming out of it's mouth due from the terror that Hikari had given it, and a little blood coming from the top of the creatures head, courtesy of the kunai's sharp blade. Hikari, being the animal lover that he was, was shocked and ran over to the bunny, picked it up and started rubbing his cheek against the face of the rabbit saying, "I'm sorry Mr. bunny! I'm so sorry! I thought you were an enemy! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to scare you." he cried feeling terrible for what he'd done. Kuro had calmed down seeing that it was a rabbit, but Hinata had noticed that the rabbits fur was out of season. (Being a Hyuuga you have to know any and ALL facts about life, be it animals, Ninjutsu, History, or whatnot) Kakashi noticed this as well and nodded at Hinata's mixed stare of worry and seriousness. Kakashi then suddenly heard a sound, like something cutting through the...OH CRAP!! "EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!!" Kakashi raored out in a commanding voice. Kakashi grabbed Tazuna adn dregged him down while Kuro tackled Hinata. Hikari was already on his knees as he was trying to revatilize the rabbit, and easily got down on the ground. A mere moment later, a giant Guillotine sword flew threw the air where everyone's heads were a moment ago and embedded itself into a nearby tree. Not a moment later a man appeared on the handle of the sword. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a kunai.

"Heheheh, the kid there is pretty alert, though I was expecting it to be Hatake Kakashi, The Copy nin." The man said in a low gruff voice. Kakashi looked up to see a man wearing long tan pants, a hidden mist Hitai-ate, a bunch of bandages wrapped around his mouth, covering his mouth like Kakashi's face-mask, and a sword strap over his bare, muscled chest. Kakashi was about to say the nuke-nin's name and do a dramatic speech of how he would die, but a scream and a loud *SMACK!* distracted him. Kakashi turned to see Kuro on the ground holding his face where a new red handprint was embedded. Hinata's face was completly red and had her head turned away from Kuro with a pout on her face as Hikari was trying not to squish the rabbit while he was rolling around laughing. Tazuna, Kakashi and Zabuza looked on in disbelief. "Come on Hinata-chan, it was an accident!" Kuro apologized as tears streamed down his face while he sat up. Hinata just turned her head further away and hmphed. Kuro slumped his shoulders as he nursed his now red cheek.

When Kuro had tackled Hinata down, his hand landed on a feminine part of Hinata...a part that Hikari had called out that Kakashi was going to touch in the last chapter. **(read the last chapter again if you still don't get it)**

Zabuza almost fell off his sword handle when he noticed everyone was ignoring him even though he almost killed them. "WHAT THE HELL!? HELLO!? I WAS JUST TRYING TO FUCKIN' KILL YOU!!" Zabuza roared out. Everyone stopped their laughing fits and looked back up to the steaming Zabuza. "Oh, right...sorry." Kakashi said as he scratched the back of his head. "Now....where were we?" Kakashi asked himself as he pulled out a script. Zabuza fell off of his sword handle and hit the ground with a loud *thud*. "Ahh! Yes, yes. I was just about to call out your name and do a life threatening....threat." Zabuza jumped back onto his sword handle. "*AHEM!* Zabuza Momochi, A-ranked nuke-nin of Kirigakure. You're not going to be killing the bridgbuilder, because you're future is death!" Kakashi called out in a serious tone. "Heheheh, you think you can beat me? I'd like to see you tr-AAAAGH!! DAMMIT! I can't do it! Those two ruined the atmosphere!" Zabuza roared as he pointed towards Kuro and Hinata.

Kakashi sighed. It was true. "You wanna just skip to the fighting?" Kakashi asked. Zabuza hung his head. "Sure....and I wanted to act scary too." Zabuza cried as he slumped over to a clear area dragging his sword on the ground as Kakashi patted him on the back. "There there....maybe next time." Kakashi said trying to comfort the missing nin. "Ya'know Kakashi, you're actually a really nice guy." Zabuza said smiling as more tears streamed down his face. He then moved away from Kakashi and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Too bad I have to kill you." He said as he dissapeared and then reappeared in front of Kakashi.

**(Okay, tense atmosphere is back)**

Kakashi quickly pulled out a Kunai and blocked the giant sword and then jumped back, gaining some distance which Zabuza quickly closed. Zabuza tried a horizontal slice at Kakashi who dodged and did a leg sweep at Zabuza who jumped over his legs and landed a few feet away from Kakashi. As the two Jonin were going at it, Hikari turned to Kuro and Hinata, who still refused to look at Kuro. "Hey guys..." Hikari started. Tazuna and the other genin looked at him. "How can an ity-bity Kunai block a huge freackin Broadsword?" Kuro sighed. "It's probably the crappy props....I blame it all on Kishimoto." Kuro said as he laid down on the ground. In the background, two Jonin tripped and hit the floor while sporting huge sweatdrops. As the two Jonin got back up, Kakashi said, "You know, even _I_ was starting to wonder about that..." Zabuza started smacking the butt of his sword into his forehead. "Would you just FORGET the stupid laws of physics! People enjoy the show, so just let it GO!" Zabuza roared out once more as a huge red tick mark appeared on the side of his head. Kakashi just shrugged and the two Jonin started attacking each other once more.

Kakashi then jumped onto the water and Zabuza smiled. "GOTCHA!" He quickly dissapeared as Kakashi noticed the water was heavier then it should be. _'Oh no! _Kakashi thought as Zabuza suddenly appeared behind him with his hands in a hand-sign. "**Suiton: Mizushuukan no Jutsu!**" He called out as a sphere of water appeared around Kakashi, trapping him. _'No!'_ Kakashi thought. Kakashi turned towards his squad as he heard Zabuza say. "**Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu.**" Suddenly a clone of Zabuza appeared from the water and started stalking towards the group. Tazuna was shaking as well as Hinata. Kuro and Hikari were already on their feet, beads of sweat rolling down their faces. They had heard about Zabuza. Not someone to be taken lightly. *cougheventhoughttheyignoredhimearliercough* As Zabuza's clone started stalking slowly towards them, the Namikaze bros. noticed Kakashi made Kanji signs with his hands. Although Kakashi wasn't that good at it, they got the message. 'Take Tazuna and get out of here.' was what he was saying. The Namikaze bros. looked at each other before nodding. They turned towards Tazuna and stared at him. Tazuna, getting their message, nodded his head. "It's my fault you all are here in the first place. Go on and do what you must." Tazuna said as he smiled at the two in front of him. Kuro and Hikari grinned and turned towards Hinata. "**Watch the bridgbuilder**." They said before turning towards the clone. "**Let's dance no-brows!**" They called out. The clone twitched at the insult and swung his sword only to be parried by two of Kuro's Kunai. The Clone was having trouble pushing the kid backwards, but gasped as he saw Hikari shoot by them. It then realized what their plan was. This brat was the decoy!

*Cue **_'Turn Over'_***

Hikari rushed at the original Zabuza and started going through some familiar hand-signs. Hikari jumped up in the air and threw four shuriken at Zabuza. Zabuza was reaching for his Kubikiri when he heard the boy call out. "**Futon: Daitoppa!!**" Hikari inhaled another large amount of air as he put his hands in the last sign. Hikari then blew the gust of wind at the Shuriken, increasing the speed of the projectiles. Zabuza didn't have enough time to react as he was hit by all of the shuriken. Hikari was still coming down though, and he had another trick up his sleeve**. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Hikari called out putting his hands into another sign. Zabuza, Kakashi and Kuro, who had just finished off the water clone, all gasped. Zabuza then noticed the clone was nowhere in sight and grinned. "Nice trick kid, too bad you don't actually know the JUTSU!" Zabuza cackled out. "What are you talking about?" A voice said below Zabuza. Zabuza quickly turned his attention to the Hikari that had jumped out of the water with a Kunai in it's hand. The Hikari clone had just about stabbed Zabuza when he was kicked in the gut, returning into the puddle of water it originally was. "Nice try kid, but you're gonna have to do more than-" He stopped as he looked up to see Kuro where Hikari was with a Demon-wind shuriken and swinging his arm. "Eat this!" Kuro called out. As the Shuriken started heading for Zabuza, Kuro called out. **"Demon-wind Shuriken**," He started. Zabuza jumped over the giant shuriken and grinned. "You think that will work on-" He was cut off once more as he heard the rest of the attack. **"Windmill of Shadows!!**" A voice called out from behind him. Zabuza turned his head to see the Shuriken transform into Hikari with twelve Kunai in his arms. "GO!!" Hikari roared out as he threw them at Zabuza. Zabuza, seeing the incoming kunai, had no other choice then to let go of Kakashi's prison and jump out of the way. As Zabuza reached for his Kubikiri, he heard a, "Don't forget about me!" and Turned to see Kuro still falling. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Kuro called out as twelve Kuro's appeared out of thin air. Zabuza grinned and threw his Kubikiri at the Kuro clones while he pulled out his own Demon-wind Shuriken from a hidden scroll and started spinning it as he turned towards Hikari.

Hikari and Kuro both gulped realizing they hadn't thought about the aftermath of their attacks. Suddenly the Kubikiri was thrown off course by a bunch of Kunai and the demon-wind shuriken in Zabuza's hand stopped spinning. Both things courtesy of Kakashi. Kakashi glared up at Zabuza while using the metal plate in his glove to stop the shuriken from spinning. Zabuza also saw the Sharingan spinning in his left eye. "You forgot about me, didn't you?" Kakashi said in a dark tone. Zabuza started panicking, and quickly jumped away while Hikari went ker-sploosh.

Hikari was swimming towards the shore while Kakashi and Zabuza stared each other down. "This is it Zabuza, I won't get hit by the same trick twice." He said as the toma's in his Sharingan started spinning. Zabuza started chuckleing, hiding the fear behind his voice. "I'd like to see you try. You're nothing more **than a monkey copying me, you're not the original.**" Kakashi copied him halfway through his sentence. Zabuza gasped in fear. "H-...how did you know, **what I was going to say?**" Kakashi copied him again. "Can you see...**the future?**" "Yes, and you're future is death!" Kakashi said as he started going through the same signs Zabuza started going through. Kakashi lied about the whole 'future' thing, but finished up the hand-signs of the jutsu faster than Zabuza. "**Suiton: Suiryudan!!**" Kakashi roared out as a giant water dragon rose out of the water while Zabuza was still in the middle of making it. "WHAT!?" Zabuza cried out in surprise as he was blasted away by the dragon. _'That was the same jutsu _I _was about to do!'_ Zabuza cried out in his mind. The force of the jutsu blasted him back into a tree. As the water started dying down, Zabuza suddenly had several Kunai lodged into his body as Kakashi landed on a tree branch. Zabuza looked up in fear. "Y-you...." Suddenly two senbon shot out from a tree and struck Zabuza in the neck. With a final cry of pain, Zabuza flumped to the ground. Everyone stared in shock as a hunter-nin landed next to Zabuza. "Thank you for taking care of Zabuza. I have been tracking him for quite some time now. The Mizukage has been after him for months. Thank you." The nin said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Kakashi nodded as he jumped down from the tree. Kuro, Hinata and Tazuna all ran over to Kakashi, seeing if he was alright. Hikari was still soaking wet and looking at the spot the hunter-nin disappeared. Something felt off about all this...It shouldn't have ended like that. He ignored it for the time being as he saw Kakashi fall to the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Kuro cried out in shock. Hikari ran over to the group and started an analysis on Kakashi before he breathed a sigh of relief. "He's fine. He just suffered from a severe case of Chakra exhaustion. Tazuna-san, we must get to your house quickly." Hikari said as he slung Kakashi's arm over his shoulder while Kuro took the other arm and put it over his back. Tazuna nodded his head and led the way.

**~Tazuna's house, 30 minutes later~**

Squad 7 reached a small house that Tazuna said was, 'Home sweet home' as he put it. He called out for someone named Tsunami and the door opened to show a young woman who looked to be in her twenties, wore a pink shirt with a blue skirt, and had long black hair. **(I can't remember if it was black or blue, so for now it'll be black)** She smiled upon seeing her father but gasped as she saw the worn out Kakashi. "Oh my! Please, bring him in quickly." She said as she led them to a spare room and the Namikaze Bros. set their master down on the bed. They left Kakashi in the room to rest while they talked to Tsunami asking if she had any spare rooms for them as well. Tsunami made a room for the boys and another room for Hinata. After a quick explenation, the group turned in for the day.

**~Two days later~**

Kakashi had been unconscious since the battle with Zabuza, and the group was starting to worry. They had already met Inari, to which him and Kuro got off to a _wonderful_ start, with the two yelling at each other before Hinata and Tsunami broke them up by pulling their ears. Kakashi was still unconcsious, but on the inside he was trying to find out why he couldn't shake the bad feeling he was getting. He finally woke up to find Hikari healing him while the others were downstairs enjoying themselves. Kakashi weakly asked Hikari a question. "Hikari...what areas on the body...must be hit for...a person's body to...go into...a near-death state?" He asked weakly. Hikari stared at his sensei in shock before he stopped his healing to concentrate on answering the question. "There are multiple areas, but the easiest to use is..." He stopped as he realized where Kakashi was going. "The neck...." He said in shock as his jaw went slack. Kakashi cursed under his breath. "Tell everyone...I want to talk to them...when I wake up next." Hikari nodded before he started working on Kakashi once more, though this time more worried about the upcoming battle he knew they would have to face.

**~Later that evening~**

Everyone finished dinner with Tsunami almost having to feed Kakashi until Hikari offered to do so. After everyone ate, they gathered in Kakashi's room. "All right, now that I can speak in complete sentences, and I've recollected some information about Hunter-nin, there is something you all must know." Kakashi started. Everyone tensed in the room. "I fear Zabuza is still alive." Everyone but Hikari and Kakashi gasped. "B-but, Kakashi-sensei, I-I thought that t-the hunter-n-nin finished him off." Hinata stuttered. Kakashi shook his head. "Hunter-nin usually destroy the bodies of Missing-nin on the spot, not take it away to do such. Even in death, a Shinobi's body contains many secrets of it's original village, as well as all the jutsu that person learned in his/her life, and his/her bloodline. My Sharingan also hold secrets that, if examined, could be used against Konoha and other Sharingan-users." Hikari picked up after Kakashi. "Not only that, but out of all the places on the body someone could use to knock a person into a near-death state, the neck is the easiest to use, mostly because it's right next to the brain, and can cut off all the nerves of the body."

Everyone started pondering on what they should do next. Kuro voiced his thoughts. "So what do we do now?" Kakashi smiled. "Now, we train." Hinata almost hit the floor. "B-but Kakashi-sensei! Y-you can barely m-move! How can you T-train us?" Kakashi still held his smile. "Starting tomorrow, you'll see." The three Genin looked at each other wondering what he would have in store for them.

**~The next morning~**

Kakashi was standing in front of his Genin squad and smiling while he was borrowing a pair of crutches from Tazuna. "All right, Judging from our battle, and by the fact that he was in a a near-death state, Zabuza will not be attacking us for at least a few weeks. That will not only give _me_ time to recover, but it will also give _you_ time to train." He turned towards Hinata. "Have you done the Tree-Climbing exercise?" A nod from the heiress left the copy-nin smiling. "Excellent!" He then pulled out four pieces of paper. "These pieces of paper I hold in my hand are very special. First of all however, do any of you know what Chakra elements are?" Another nod from the Hyuuga heiress made Kakashi sigh. "Okay, Chakra elements are exactly what they're called, elements of chakra. There are five basic elements. Do, (**Earth**) Sui, (**Water**) Ka, (**Fire**) Rai, (**Lightning**) and finally Fu (**Wind**). Jutsu can be based upon those five elements. For example, Hikari's **Daitoppa** is a Wind-release, and the **Suiryudan** is an example of a Water-release." Kakashi said explaining. Getting the understanding nods from Hikari and Kuro, Kakashi continued. "These slips of paper tell me what nature your chakra is. If your chakra is a certain nature, then jutsu of that nature will be easier for you to use. Now, I wnat each of you to take a piece of paper," They each took a piece of paper. "And then channel you're chakra into the paper. When you do so, your paper will react in a different way." Kakashi's paper suddenly crumpled a bit and then started to catch on fire. "If your paper crumples up, then your chakra nature is Lightning. Tf it hardens and breaks off, you're Earth. If it catches on fire, well...you're Fire. Splits in half, you're Wind, and finally, if it becomes wet, you're Water. Also, it's possible to have to have two different Chakra natures, as you've all just seen mine." Kakashi said finishing his speech.

Hinata was the first to try, and closed her eyes as she channeled her chakra into the paper. When she opened her eyes, she saw the paper crumpled and wet. Kakashi nodded. _'Lightning and Water...an odd combination, but it could work in her favor.'_ Kakashi thought. Kuro was next, and channeled his chakra into the paper. When he opened up, he saw something surprising. His paper was torn in half. One half was crumpled up, while the other side caught on fire. Kuro jumped and started waving his hand while screaming, "HOT!! HOT!! HOOOOT!!!" Kakashi looked on in surprise. _'He actually has three different natures? Odd....that's the first time i've ever seen that. Fire, Lightning and Wind...'_ He thought. Finally Hikari. When Hikari opened his eyes after charging his chakra, he smiled seeing that his paper was split in two, but both sides were wet. Kakashi smiled. _'Wind and Water._' It hadn't really surprised him that the Bros. had at least one nature in common. "All right. Now, I want each of you to start creating a jutsu from a chakra element. Your training will be what we're focusing on for the next few weeks." Kakashi said smiling. Kuro smiled. "Kakashi-sensei, I want to try working on my Lightning training!" Kakashi nodded and reached into his back pocket and pulled out something. He threw it to Kuro and he saw it was a small purple scroll with a yellow Lightning bolt on it. "That scroll contains a jutsu you need to be able to use before you start learning any other jutsu." Kuro nodded then went off to an area to train where he wouldn't hurt any of his teammates. Hinata then asked Kakashi if she could train with her wind element. Kakashi plucked a leaf from a tree and handed it to her, saying she needed to cut the leaf with her chakra. Hinata nodded and walked over to another tree. Hikari didn't need to ask Kakashi what he wanted to do as Kakashi threw him a Blue scroll with a black waterdrop on it. (think of the water element from the original pokemon cards) Hikari smiled and walked over to a small dock above a lake and opened up the scroll.

**~Kuro~**

Kuro was now reading the scroll. It said that he had to collect static electricity from fur. Kuro then went off and found a small rabbit and killed it. He knew Hikari would have killed him if he saw him do that, so he made sure he was out of sight. He then skinned the animal and started rubbing the fur against his hands while gathering some chakra. He felt a small spark, but it disappeared the moment he noticed it. Kuro grunted in frustration, but tried again. Still nothing. This would take longer than he thought....

**~Hinata~**

Hinata was currenly standing under a tree and trying to get her leaf to cut. She kept channeling her chakra into the leaf, and nothing was happening as of yet. She pushed a little harder and felt something move in her hand. She looked into her hand hoping to find a cut leaf, but instead nearly screamed as she saw a small bug in her hand. She quickly shook her hand back and forth, sending the bug flying, but looked back at her leaf to find it was chewed. She sighed and started grumbling about stupid hungry catapilars before getting back to work.

**~Hikari~**

We now find Hikari trying to lift some water out of the lake in front of him. So far, it wasn't working. If anything, the water moved a little bit, causing a ripple in the water, but nothing actually came up. He started going again when he heard something rustling to the side. He turned and saw a rabbit bouncing over to him. Hikari looked at the thing confused when he realized something. The rabbits fur was brown, but it still had some white on it. This was the same rabbit he threw the kunai at before Zabuza attacked! Hikari braced himself for someone to attack, but he didn't feel anything wrong. The rabbit continued to bounce over to him and looked at him for a moment. Hikari felt wierd, but then again having a rabbit stare at you would freak you out too. The rabbit got a little closer and sniffed Hikari before it sat back on its feet. Hikari smiled nervously. "Hehehe, sorry about the knife thing...." The rabbit started hopping away and jumped into a bush. Hikari sighed and let his shoulders slouch. "Looks like you're still a little miffed at me..." He said depressed. Suddenly the bush rustled again and the rabbit came back out with something in it's mouth. Hikari got a closer look to find out they were some berries. He smiled as the rabbit dropped some in front of him while it started munching on some. Hikari smiled and pulled himself back up from his lowered position and started munching on some of the berries. He smiled and started to scratch the back of the rabbits head. "Thanks." He said. He'd get back to training soon, but he wouldn't pass up on an opportunity to spend some time with an animal if he had anything to say about it.

**~Kakashi~**

Kakashi was currently laying down in his room when Tsunami came in, holding a bowl of cold water. "I know you want to train your students, but you need to rest first." She said as she squeezed the towel and put it on his forehead. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask as he started to fall asleep. It took a few minutes, but soon Kakashi was peacefully sleeping. Tsunami hovered above his face and then started waving a hand in front of his face. After making sure he was asleep, she started reaching for his mask. _'I at least ought to know what's behind it.'_ She told herself. Just as she was about to touch his mask one of Kakashi's hands caught her. She gasped and quickly looked at his face. Seeing as he was still asleep, she gave a deep sigh. _'That was close...'_ She then tried using her other hand to try and grab the mask, but Kakashi's other hand grabbed her hand. She cursed the man for having good reflexes, even in his sleep. She tried using her teeth to try and pull down the mask, but Kakashi turned his head, dodging her teeth. Tsunami growled, but tried again...and again...and again, until finally she almost yelled at him to stop moving. Kakashi kept moving his head right and left, and that last time he had shrugged his shoulders, making his head go closer to his body. Tsuname finally was about to grab the mask with her teeth when Kakashi suddenly moved back up. Unfortunately, Tsunami had still moved forward. Even though it was through a mask, Tsunami could still feel the masked mans lips. Her face suddenly grew red and her mind ceased to function as she could feel the warmth of his mouth. She realized what she was doing when a knock was heard on the door. A quick scream and a slap to Kakashi's face later, Tsunami was stomping out of the room while Inari had immediately moved out of the way. Seeing his mother like that was a bad sign, as the last time Kaiza had done something wrong to her, he was twitching and had to spend three days in the hospital. He shuddered in pity for the man who had gotten her so mad. Meanwhile Kakashi was rubbing his now sore cheek, wondering what he did wrong. He was only sleeping....why did he get slapped? "I hate my life..." Kakashi mumbled to himself before he laid back down in his bed and fell asleep again.

* * *

Kenta: Hehehe, hope you guys liked it! Another really long chapter, but too bad.

I had originally wanted to do another chapter of Kyuuto's revenge, but there are still a few problems I need to smudge out...oh well.

Kakashi and Zabuza's fight was probably my second favorite part of the chapter. My first being with Kakashi and Tsunami.

I know Zabuza is usually terrifying, but after seeing him crying at 'The Great Naruto Bridge', I kinda had to make him seem like he was acting tough. Afterall, running from people all your life can make a person depressed easily.

I'm wondering if I should make a side story for Kakashi involving another incident like the one above. Most likely gonna happen, I had too much fun with that.

Okay, I pulled off the Chakra manipulation thingy, and I got about half-way through the Wave Arc. One thing that ALWAYS ticked me off is the fact that everyone except the people fighting seem to be frozen in time until they are recentered on again. That's why I had to use Kuro and Hikari's combo attacks against Zabuza. I JUST CAN'T STAND IT WHEN PEOPLE SEEM TO BE FROZEN IN TIME!!

...sorry...kinda lost it there....

Back to the extra thingy. And just because I wanted to, here's an Omake of Kakashi's past! 8D

* * *

**_Omake:_**

A young Kakashi was currently asleep in his sleeping bag. His team had been chosen to go on their first C-ranked mission, and already the mission had gone crap. Apparently the client had lied to the Hokage about the mission, saying that he couldn't afford a B-ranked bodygaurd mission. Minato-sensei and Rin, being the kind and generous souls they were, cried at the man's tale and agreed to go along. Obito had originally started digging his hands into Minato's arm pleading if they could continue the mission, and Minato had agreed. So here they were, in the middle of a random forest having to protect this idiot of a client.

Lucky.

Fuckin.

Him.

Kakashi had given up on argueing with his team, and now everyone was fast asleep. Or, at least what _should _be everyone. For the past few years at the academy, Rin had been wondering what was behind Kakashi's mask, and she had even vowed to see what was behind Kakashi's mask, even if she died in the process. Seeing Kakashi asleep was the perfect opportunity for her to find out, and without Kakashi's knowledge to boot. She quietly krept over to Kakashi and slowly looked at his calm face. Rin's heart was pounding as she lifted her hand up to the tip of the mask. Just as she was about to grab the corner, Kakashi's hand flew up and grabbed her hand. Rin gasped, but noticed he was still asleep. She started to wonder if the same thing would happen if she tried again, so she decided to go for a different appraoch. She gathered up her courage, and started moving her mouth towards Kakashi's mask. She was getting close when suddenly Kakashi shot upright. He would have screamed something about mask attacking girls, if not for the fact that he was currently kissing Rin, albeit through a mask, but he was still kissing her. Not a moment later a flash was seen, and Kakashi and Rin turned to see Minato pulling down a camera with a grin big enough to break the Earth in two. Kakashi was still trying to figure out what was going on, while Rin screamed as loud as she could and slapped not only Kakashi, but also Minato for taking the picture. Obito was up the moment he heard the scream thinking they were under attack, with two Kunai in his hands as he went into a defensive position. He relaxed as he realized it was only in embarrassment and told the client to go back to sleep. Rin took the camera and stuffed it into her bag saying that the moment she got, she would burn the camera and all it's horrid pictures.

Kakashi was holding his now red cheek as he turned to his sensei. "What just happened?" Minato was still grinning like the idiotic genious he was and said, "Women and pictures." He then went back to his sleeping bag and fell asleep a few moments later, but not before snickering and getting a rock thrown at his head, courtesy of Rin. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and went back to sleep, mumbleing something about his life being crap. Rin on the other hand blushed as she went back to her sleeping bag. She had no intention of burning that picture. In fact, she even thought of putting it in a picture frame when she got back home. A smile grew on her face as she said goodnight to everyone in her mind. _'Especially you, Kakashi-kun.'_

_

* * *

_

All right, that settles it. I _will_ make a side story just for Kakashi. It's just too much fun. All of them will have the girl trying to find out what's behind Kakashi's mask, just in a different way.

Well, that's it, I'm done. My Nee-chan won't stop bothering me to get out of the room....so I gotta go.

See ya!

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


	5. Chapter 5

Kenta: Ohayo! been awhile since I last came around here, ne? Anyway, I've been working on my other stories, as well as my new one, Weapon-N, and surprising to say, not only has that story, but also _this_ story has, since then, skyrocketed in favorites! YAHOO! Happy day!

And just becuase of all the reviews and such that I've been getting, i'm more than happy to reward you people with another long chapter of Namikaze No Higure.

BTW, I noticed that even though I said that Hinata was a fire and water elemental, I had her do wind training....whoops.....see? Even us authors make mistakes. However, I'm just going to go with the excuse that she wanted to work on elements she _isn't_ so good at. There! Problem solved!

Oh, before I forget, Here are the results of the poll!

**Should Hikari be with Haku?**

**Yes - 5**

**No - 1**

**What are we talking about? - 1**

It's a clincher! Hikari **WILL** be paired with Haku!

Enjoy!

* * *

The week passed on normally with everyone training, and Inari and Kuro argueing, which led to them getting scolded at by either Hinata or Tsunami, or both. Kakashi had gained about half of his strength back, but still couldn't move around that much. Since then he's been helping everyone out with their elements and such. As of now Kakashi is currently taking a bath while Kuro and Hinata are working on their wind elements, Kuro saying that he's got the basics down, but he wants to get better at other elements too.

Hikari was sitting on the docks, drawing. He would look up from his sketchbook every now and again to get a better look at the flower that was currently floating in the middle of the lake, before returning back to his drawing. All in all? It looked pathetic. A normal artist would laugh his head off at how bad it looked, which was the reason Hikari liked to draw when he was alone. He had already finished the beginning exercise of his training, so decided he wanted to listen to some music while he was drawing. He pulled out a small MP3 player and changed to a certain song. It almost alway reminded him of his past life as Uzumaki Naruto, before he met Kuro.

_I'm a little boy with glasses  
The one they call the geek  
A little girl who never smiles  
'Caus I've got braces on my teeth  
And I know how it feels  
To cry myself to sleep_

_I'm that kid on every playground  
Who'se always chosen last  
A single teenage mother  
Tryin' to overcome my past  
You don't have to be my friend  
But it sit too much to ask_

_Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me_

_I'm the cripple on the corner  
You've passed me on the street  
And I wouldn't be out here beggin'  
If I had enough to eat  
And don't think I don't notice  
That our eyes never meet_

_I lost my wife and little boy when  
Someone cross that yellow line  
The day we laid them in the ground  
Is the day I lost my mind  
And right now I'm down to holdin'  
This little cardboard sign...so_

_Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me_

_I'm fat, I'm thin, I'm short, I'm tall  
I'm deaf, I'm blind, hey aren't we all_

_Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me_

(AN:// I don't own **Don't laugh at me**, Mark Wills _does_ however)

Hikari sighed as he listened to the song. He looked out across the lake while listening to the song, thinking about how lucky he was to be alive. To be able to have not only a brother, but good friends, and a teacher. _'Kakashi-sensei, Kuro-nii-san, Hinata-chan, Jiji-san, Shika-san, Chouji-san, Ino-chan, Shino-san, Kiba-san, all the other senseis...'_ He then turned to the little rabbit that was fast asleep next to him. _'Even you, little guy.'_ He thought as a smile spread across his face. He heard a russle in the bushes off to the right, and the rabbits ears shot up. Hikari put his poor drawing off to the side and walked after the rabbit once it ran off towards the source of the sound. Hikari had just gotten through the bushes when he saw a girl in the middle of a clearing picking up herbs. Her long black hair blew gently in the small breeze. He watched as she turned her attention to the now approaching rabbit. "Yuki!" She called out happily. "Where'd you go? You've been disappearing alot lately..." The girl scolded the rabbit as she held it in front of her. Hikari smiled and turned to walk away from the happy sight when the girl caught sight of him. She watched as the boy turned around and started walking away. She gasped as the rabbit jumped out of her arms and started hopping after the boy. She watched in fascination as the rabbit just followed after the boy, while Hikari was completely oblivious to the fact that he was being followed.

The girl followed after Yuki and watched as it hopped right up to the boy while he was drawing. Hikari didn't even notice it as it laid down next to him. He just kept on trying to draw the flower. He grunted in frustration as he made another mistake, and tried to morph around the flower a bit. It wouldn't be an exact replica, he would change it around a bit before he dubbed it 'done'. The girl just stood there watching him trying to fix his flower, when she noticed it started looking like an actual flower. The boy shaded it in all the right places before he dubbed it finished, and held it up to admire it. He looked happy now that it somewhat resembled a flower. He then took notice of the little rabbit sleeping peacefully next to him. Hikari chuckled a bit. "You better go back to her. She's going to get mad at you for running off again." He said in a light voice. The rabbit looked up to him and just stared into his eyes. Hikari smiled and made the sign of the rabbit. Yuki blinked a few times before scampering off to the girl who was only a few feet away. Hikari looked up in surprise as he looked straight into the eyes of the girl.

Hikari didn't know why, but he just couldn't tear his gaze away from the beautiful amber eyes of the girl. He felt something flutter above his stomach where he guessed his heart was. He didn't even notice the slight blush that appeared on his face. He just couldn't stop staring at her.

The girl looked straight back at him, not letting her eyes waver once from those azure pools of mystery. She felt as if she could stare into them all day and not get bored for even a moment. The more features of his face that she took in, the more she wished the moment didn't stop. She felt a small heat go across her face as she saw the small blush on his face, and her heart almost gave a leap of joy thanking Kami for just letting her meet this boy.

They would have stared at each other all day, if not for the sound of a bush russling before hearing a voice call out, "Hikari! Time for dinner!" Kuro called out a small distance away. Hikari turned towards the direction of the voice before turning back to the girl who was now running off back to the area she was at in the first place, Yuki tucked into her arms. "Hey wait!" Hikari called out in vain. Kuro walked up to Hikari with a confused look on his face. "What's wrong?" Hikari just stared off into the direction the girl disappeared to. "I.......I don't know...." He said as his shoulders slumped. Kuro tilted his face a bit before he noticed the drawing on the ground. "Wow, That's really good Hikari! You should try becoming an artist!" Kuro praised him. Hikari didn't even hear him as his mind was currently focused on one black-haired girl that he barely knew. It was then that he realized that he didn't even get her name. He sighed in disapointment. He probably would never see that girl again. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kuro looking at him with a worried face. "You okay?" Hikari blinked a few times before giving a small smile. He might not be able to see her again, but he would count meeting her as another blessing he had. "Yeah, I'm feeling great!" He said as his small smile turned into a full blown one. "Race ya to the house!" Hikari called out as he started running off to the house. "Hey! Wait!" Kuro called out as he chased after his brother, neither of them noticing the small flower drawing that was still on the dock.

The girl came out of her hiding place and watched as the two ran into the forest. She then noticed the drawing on the dock and slowly walked over to it and picked it up. She didn't know why, but she took it back with her after she got some more medicinal herbs.

**~Zabuza's Hideout~**

Zabuza was laying down on a bed as he waited for the girl to get back with the medicine. He heard a knock before he said in a gruff voice, "Enter." The girl walked into the room with a small woven basket that held the herbs. "Well well, look whose back." He said in a sarcastic voice. "I'm sorry Zabuza-sama. I ran into....someone....while gathering your medicine." Zabuza raised a non-existant eyebrow at this. "Oh?" Zabuza was just about to ask who when Yuki hopped in behind the girl and stared at him. Zabuza chuckled a bit. "Well well, look whose with ya? You've been getting out a lot, havn't you?" He then looked at the girl as she had a far-off look in her face. Zabuza just laid there before coughing. "Sorry to disturb your fantasy, but did you get the herbs for a quisine, or something else, Haku?" Zabuza said once more in a sarcastic voice. Haku snapped out of her day-dream of a blue-haired boy before getting to work. The entire time she prepared the herbs, her mind was only half focused on her task. The other half was center on the boy. She inwardly sighed as she never even got his name. Who knows, maybe if she held onto the drawing, she might meet him again. After finishing her task, she bowed to Zabuza before she walked out of the room. After Haku left, Zabuza sighed. It seemed to be getting harder and harder to treat her like a tool. He knew he was getting soft, and he didn't really like that...especially when he knew what would happen if the men of the hideout ever found out Haku was a girl. He did a pretty good job with disguising her as a boy, but they were starting to catch on. After this mission, they would have to leave again, with all of the hunter nin chasing after them. He sighed as he realized that she would be hunted as well. His life just sucked.

Haku walked down the hallway until she reached her room. She walked over to a small desk and pulled her basket out and put it on the desk. She pulled some herbs out of the way to reveal the sketchbook. She took it and walked over to her bed. She opened it up and started looking at some of the pictures the blue-haired boy drew. There were trees, plants, flowers, animals, anything that had to do with nature, it was in there. She flipped some more pages until she found one that startled her. It showed a boy and a girl. They were tucked into each others arms, sleeping peacefully. She brushed her hand against the picture of the boy. It looked alot like the boy she met, whose sketchbook she was currently looking through. She sighed. Whoever these two were, they were probably the luckiest couple in the world. They seemed so content, so happy in each others arms. She envied them, and wished she could find someone like that. But that was not meant to be. Her and Zabuza were being chased after by the hunter-nin of Kirigakure. They would be like that until they were killed. She could never live a life where she could actually meet people, let alone fall in love. She sighed as she turned the page and looked at the next drawing, but gasped as she saw the back of the last page she looked at. There was a picture taped to the back of it. It showed the boy and girl that were drawn on the last page, kissing. They were in the middle of a forest, it seemed to be late at night. Below it were the words_, 'Kuro and Hinata's first _real_ kiss. May they be happy together till the end of time.' _Haku let a single tear fall down her face. It sounded so right for them. If the blue-haired boy was the one who wrote this, then he must truly be a caring person, wishing them happiness like that. She continued to look through the book, and eventually fell asleep with it tucked close to her heart.

**~Meanwhile In Tazuna's house~**

Hikari was currently lying in bed. He was staring up at the cieling, thinking about the girl he saw earlier that day. He had found out sometime after dinner that his sketchbook was missing, but didn't bother going after it. He would get it in the morning, seeing as it was too dark to search for it at this late hour. He stared up at the cieling, praying to Kami that he would get to meet her again. He then turned in and dreamed about the mysterious girl in the forest.

**~Next day~**

The day went on as it usually did, but Kakashi tested the genin on how far they've come with their techniques. Kuro could call a small amount of electricity into his hand, and Hinata could cut a leaf in half. Hikari could pull up some water, but couldn't hold it for long, 10 seconds being the longest he'd gotten it to stay in his hands. Kakashi nodded before turning to Kuro and Hinata. "You two can go and keep watch over Tazuna at the bridge, Hikari, I want you to try getting the water to stay in your hand for about 2 minutes." Hikari sighed but nodded and turned to start working again. Kuro and Hinata went back to the house to get their supplies before they left with Tazuna to go to the bridge. Kakashi then turned to go take another nap, but not before having some 'fun' with Tsunami, a pastime that he had come to enjoy since he was able to walk around. He had never known why Kuro liked to tease people, now he knew.

**~6 hours later~**

Hikari was still trying to keep the orb above water. He could keep it above his hand for about a minute. He was completely focused on the orb, nothing to distract him. He was sweating as the orb started shaking, but he pushed more chakra into the orb and it calmed down. He stood there, for another 20 seconds before it started shaking again. He pushed more chakra than he needed and the orb blew up in an explosion of Chakra. Hikari wiped the water off his face before he suddenly felt weak. He fell back with a thud as he passed out as Kakashi walked out from behind his tree. He smiled as he dubbed him approved to guard Tazuna. He then picked him up and brought him back to Tazuna's house before putting him in his bed and letting him sleep.

Kakashi walked into the kitchen to see Hinata, Kuro, Tsunami, Tazuna and Inari all seated eating. Kuro and Hinata were smiling as they talked about how one of the bridgbuilders slipped on a little puddle and sent a paint bucket flying straight to Tazuna, who was ignoring the conversation all-together. Inari was shaking as he gripped his fork before slamming it down on the table just as Hikari came into the room. "I just don't get you guys!" He yelled out startling everyone. "How can you guys act so happy!? Gato's going to kill you all! Then you won't be laughing, you'll all be dead!" "Say's you." Hikari said in a grumpy mood as he just woke up. "You don't get how cruel life can be! You just go around clowning around, acting as if the world is right! You have no idea what it's like to suffer, or what loneliness means! You-!" He was cut off as Hikari had disappeared from his spot across the table and slamming Inari into the wall. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Hikari said, His eyes a blood red color with slits. "_I_ don't know what suffering is!? That's the biggest bull-shit I've ever heard!" He said as the his killing intent shot throughout the room. Hinata felt as if Zabuza had really returned, and that he took over Hikari seeing as she had never seen him actually get mad.

"Do you have ANY idea what suffering is!? You have a family, you have a grandfather, you have people who actually CARE FOR YOU! Yet you decide to spit on everyone, including your mother who tries so hard to make you happy!" Inari flinched as he heard that. "Every day of my life, I've been treated like shit! People spit on me, they attack me, they laugh at me when I bleed, hell, they enjoy it when I bleed! Until I met Kuro and we became brothers, I had NO-ONE! I was all alone! People detested me, they wished me dead every day! On my birthday, I never got a celebration, The only presents I have EVER gotten are broken bones, bloody arms, and pain! People would try to kill me, but they enjoyed doing so on my birthday the most! They said it was for their Hokage, that they would try and honor his memory by attacking me! If it wasn't for the old man, I'd be dead before I was five! I was always laughed at, and until Kakashi-sensei took me and Kuro away from the village, I was nobody! I didn't even EXIST!" He roared out at the trembling boy he was still holding up off the ground. "So if you DARE try and say you're the only one whose suffered, I will have no problem killing you! Because even though all the shit I've been through, I know there is STILL someone whose had it WORSE! And that's DEFINITELY NOT YOU!" Hikari said as he finally dropped the kid and stomped out of the house. Everyone was in complete silence while Kuro and Kakashi sighed.

Inari was shaking terribly before his mother came over and wrapped him in a hug. After Inari finally calmed down, he looked up to Kuro. "I-.....Is it true?" He said through the tears in his eyes. Kuro sighed before looking at Inari. "Yes. Everything he said was the truth." Tsunami and Tazuna's eyes widened. "W-what?" Kuro stared at the table, but Kakashi spoke up. "Konoha has treated him as if he were a monster, and because they fear him, they hurt him, trying to make themselves feel better. Hikari was known back then as Uzumaki Naruto, and was the outcast of the village. There wasn't a single child who wanted to play with him, because their parents always told them that he was a monster, and that he would hurt you if you got near him. So he became truly alone. When I had found out about this, I went to the Hokage to ask if I could watch over him. He gave his permission and I started looking out for him." "But if he was so hated in the village, why did you leave him there!?" Tsunami yelled out in rage. Kakashi sighed before looking at her with a dead-serious expression. "I DID do something about it. I talked to the Hokage a few months later, after Naruto came close to dieing for the billionth time," "WHAT!?" Tsunami yelled out in anger. "Yes, Naruto was beaten to within an inch of his life many times, and even worse, most of the doctors of Konoha didn't want to even help him. But like I was saying, I asked the Hokage if I could back down as an ANBU agent to take Naruto out of the village to train him, as he had somehow come to care for Konoha, even though they attacked him." Kakashi then looked at everyone except Kuro.

"He wanted to show the villagers he wasn't the monster they had come to think of him as, and decided to become Hokage. So I got ready to take him out of the village when....something happened." Kakashi said. "What?" Kakashi looked at Kuro who, in turn, gave Kakashi a look that said, 'You say it, you lose another Icha-Icha book'. Kakashi sighed before saying, "I'm sorry, but that is an S-class matter." "What do you mean!?" Tsunami yelled. "I'm sorry, but I'm pushing it enough that I'm telling you this alone. I've already let out an A-ranked mission breifing, I'm not going to say anymore in the matter." Tsunami's eyes widened as she heard him say A-ranked, and realized they were pushing it as it was. Kakashi then turned to Inari. "Naruto never had any parents, he grew up completely alone. He didn't find out who his father was until he met Kuro, and even then, he still had it rough. Don't get depressed about what he said though, just remember his words." Inari looked up confused. "No matter how bad you're life is, Someones life is always worse." Inari looked down. The rest of the night was silent until everyone went to bed, minus Hikari.

Hikari just sat on the roof of the house as he stared at the full moon. He was already regretting at how he snapped at Inari, so he was punishing himself by freezing himself outside, thinking it was the right thing to do. After about an hour of staring at the moon, he fell asleep. Kakashi walked up to Hikari, about to ask him to come back inside before he caught a cold before he noticed he was asleep. Kakashi smiled a little before picking the boy up and bringing him to his room.

**~The next morning~**

Everyone was downstairs at the door as Kakashi, Tazuna, Kuro and Hinata were all heading out to the bridge. "Well, take care of Hikari, he's wiped himself out from all the training yesterday_." _Kakashi said._ 'Not to mention the hour or so he spent out in 34 degree weather without a heavy jacket.' _He added as an afterthought. Tsunami nodded while Inari just stared at the ground, the night before still replaying itself in his mind. The group left before Tsunami looked at her son. "Wanna help do the laundry?" Inari looked up and thought about what Hikari had said the night before. He smiled before nodding his head. "Sure!" They then started on the first batch of laundry.

**~Bridge~**

Kakashi and the others had just gotten to the bridge when Kakashi felt something was off. His suspicion proved true when they arrived on the scene to see the workers on the ground, small patches of blood on their bodies. "WH-WHAT HAPPENED!?" Tazuna exclaimed. He ran over to the closest man and asked him what had happened. "We-....we were.....attacked...." He said weakly. "By who!?" Kakashi had a good idea who had done this. A bone-chilling laugh could be heard throughout the area as a mist suddenly appeared. _'I knew it.'_ Kakashi thought. "Kuro! Hinata! Gaurd Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered. The two ran in front of Tazuna and prepared for anything. In front of them appeared Zabuza, as well as the hunter-nin that knocked him out. "Looks like I was right. He was working for you." Kakashi said. Haku looked at Kuro before gasping. She turned to look at Hinata and held her breath. _'It's....It's the two from the sketchbook...'_ She thought. "Haku, Go on and take care of the boy, I've got Kakashi." Zabuza said before disappearing. Haku jumped off the side with Kuro following after her. "Looks like we have to fight." Haku said in a mellow tone. Kuro pulled out a Kunai and readied for the fight. This wasn't going to be easy. He knew all about senbon, as his brother had used him as a pin-cushion multiple times when he pranked him. He found out from those past experiences, that a well-aimed senbon could take you out with only one shot, as well as Paralyze you from movement.

**~Back at Tazuna's house~**

Hikari woke up feeling slightly better than the day before. He then got dressed before walking out into the living room to see Tsunami and Inari doing laundry. "Oh! Hikari!" Tsunami said upon seeing him. "Mornin, where is everyone?" Hikari said as he looked around. "Oh, Kakashi-san said that you could stay home for the day, they went to the bridge to protect father." "WHAT!? Those jerks! The moment I'm out they leave me behind!" He then turned towards the door before running out of the house. "I'm outta here!" He called out. Tsunami and Inari just stared at the door before looking back at each other and shrugging. They then went back to work. Hikari was jumping through the trees when he heard something. He stopped above two samurai and heard them talking about something. He then focused chakra to his ears so he could hear them.

"Heheh, That was fun! Hope I can cut something else up!" The first samurai said as he licked the blood off his sword. "Dude, you JUST killed a pig, you don't have to cut everything that moves, geez." The second Samurai said as he put a hand to his head. "Who cares, It's fun! Anyway, you remember that Haku kid?" "Zabuza's apprentice?" "Yeah, him. Found out something interesting." He said, a sick grin crawling onto his face. Hikari just wanted to go down there and beat that grin off his face. "Found out, he's a _she_." "What!? Are you serious!?" "Yep, boss said after he kills off Zabuza, we can do what we want with her." Hikari gasped at this information. Gato was trying to kill off Zabuza? Why would he do that!? He couldn't ponder the thought further when he heard something that shook him to the core. "Yeah, she's always holding that snow hare whenever she thinks no-ones looking, what did she call it....Yuki?" Hikari almost lost his footing. The girl he met in the forest was Zabuza's apprentice!? He felt sad as he realized that he might have to fight her. Then he remembered what they said earlier. They were going to rape her! Not something you let Hikari find out about. He wanted to pound their faces in even more now, but decided to have his own little fun first. He jumped down from the tree and henged into a samurai looking guy. He ran up to the two and called out for them to wait up. The two turned to him confused. "What?" "Gato wanted me to come along, just in case one of those ninja's stayed around back at the bridgbuilder's house." Hikari faked his way through. The two nodded before continueing on.

"So yeah, what were you saying about a girl?" Hikari asked as he hid his temper. "Yeah, that Haku kid is actually a girl! Gato says that we can have some fun with her after he's finished with Zabuza at the bridge today. Man I can't wait. I'm gonna tie that little Bitch down an-" He was cut off from explaining his dirty plan as his head was disconnected from his shoulders. The other Samurai gasped as he turned towards Hikari. "D-dude! I know he liked to cut things to an extreme, but you didn't have to do that!" He said terrified. He then gasped as the 'Samurai' disappeared to show a VERY pissed off Hikari. You could tell he was pissed by the raging fire around him as he sent a slit, red-eyed glare at the other Samurai who was now shaking. "If you think I'm gonna let you guys do that to Haku-chan, you will die in the most painful way POSSIBLE!" He roared out before beating the living snot out of the last guy before knocking him unconscious. Hikari calmed himself, now thouroughly satisfied with venting his anger out on the dirty samurai. "Now, I've got to get to the bridge to warn Zabuza!" He then tied up the samurai before doubleing his pace towards the bridge.

**~Back at the bridge~**

Kuro was not enjoying himself. He had, since their fight started, almost gotten turned into an icycle pin-cushion when that Haku kid used an Ice-style attack that sent thousands of needles at him, which he barely escaped. Now he was getting turned into a senbon pin-cushion while this guy was shooting needles out of these wierd ice mirrors. He tried using a fire-style technique, which proved useless against the ice. He didn't notice it, but Haku was getting tired from keeping the Demonic Ice mirrors up for so long. She felt something ripple throughout her body when she heard birds chirping. Kuro grinned as he heard the birds. Kakashi only used the Chidori when his opponent was pinned. Haku immediately jumped out of a mirror and ran towards Zabuza's location when she saw Kakashi holding an electrical surge of lightning in his hand, while Zabuza was pinned by a bunch of dogs. She screamed as she saw Kakashi getting ready to lunge, but right before he did so, an object shot in front of him, making Kakashi jump back. He looked up to see something he wasn't expecting to see. It was an arrow. Kakashi began to wonder where it came from before he heard laughing. He turned to the side before seeing Gato standing there with a bunch of Samurai and an archer behind him.

"Gato! What's the meaning of this!" Zabuza roared out. "Don't worry Zabuza, Once that Konoha-nin finishes you off, I won't have to worry about paying you. You were nothing but a pawn for me, and may be disposed of if I so choose." Gato said with a sly grin on his face. Haku just looked at Gato in shock, while Zabuza looked at him in rage. "YOU DECIEVING LITTLE RAT!" Gato just laughed. "Well? What are you waiting for? Finish him!" He ordered Kakashi. He suddenly heard laughter. The dogs around Zabuza disappeared and the surge in Kakashi's hand disappeared. "Well, since he's not my enemy anymore, I don't have a need to kill him!" Kakashi said as his eye turned into an eye smile. Zabuza grinned as he turned towards Gato, as he somehow gained _very_ sharp teeth. He now really did look like a demon...

"HOLD IT!" A new voice called out. Everyone turned to see a swirl of leaves before Hikari appeared on the bridge. "I want first dibs on this guy!" He raored out, his eyes still glowing red. Everyone gasped, but Zabuza grew enraged. "And why should I do that!?" "Because of what this swine was planning on doing to Haku!" Said girl gasped as she realized that this boy was the same boy she met in the forest, as the mist died down enough to where she could see his hair. Zabuza looked on with a question as he walked up to Hikari. "And what, pray tell, was he going to do?" Zabuza asked Hikari as his eyes narrowed on Gato. Gato felt as if he were on death's doorstep as he felt an enourmus wave of killer intent wash over him, courtesy of Hikari. "It's not what HE was going to do, it's what his MEN were going to do." Hikari said as he started walking forward, while pulling out a senbon. Zabuza looked on at the boy in interest, wondering what he was going to do.

Gato started laughing as he saw the little needle. "What are you going to do, poke me!? HAHAHAHAHAA" Hikari twirled the needle around before expertly tossing it into a certain point on Gato's body. The little man suddenly fell backwards writhing in pain as he felt each and every bone in his body being torn to shreds. "AAAHHHHHHHH!!! WH-WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!? AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" He writhed in pain.

Hikari's fiery glow returned around his body as he glared at the little man on the other side of the bridge. "I hit a specific point on your body which makes the entire body throb in pain, as if it were being crushed by an enourmus boulder. You are going to feel that pain until we have decided to kill you." Hikari said as he turned to Zabuza, who was now grinning at the cruelty of the boy. "I know you have already met this swine, but I'd like you to be re-introduced. This is Gato, the man who was going to let his men_ rape_ Haku before they pillaged the village_."_ Hikari said as he spat the word 'rape'. Zabuza twitched at hearing the boy, before a killing intent worse than before was re-leased into the air. "I'm sorry, but is what he said true? Did you really plan on letting your men RAPE MY DAUGHTER!?" Zabuza roared out in rage. Every Samurai started shaking at the amount of killing intent. Some actually screamed out in a girly voice before saying, "YOU COULDN'T PAY ME ENOUGH FOR THIS!!" before they ran off the bridge. The Samurai who were left were shaking in terror as Zabuza stalked up to them, while summoning his Kubikiri to his hand. That day, Gato really _did_ see that Zabuza was indeed, NOT a little demon, but a BIG demon. A very big, scary, sadistically evil demon.

There were almost NO samurai left after Zabuza was done, what few there were ran to the boat and high-tailed it outta there. Gato was still writhing in pain as Hikari and Zabuza walked up to him. "As much as I'd love to, would YOU like to do the honor, Zabuza-san?" Hikari said as a grin as sadistic as Zabuza's appeared on his face. Zabuza grinned. He liked this boy. "The pleasure would be mine." Zabuza said as he raised his sword up. Gato yelled out a, "HAVE FUN IN HELL!!" before his head was de-tatched from his body. Hinata, Tazuna and Kuro all shivered as they heard the *thock!* of Gato's head being chopped off. Hikari and Zabuza just watched it in pure joy. After a few minutes though, Hikari realized what had happened, as well as when he killed the Samurai earlier. He fell onto his knees and began to empty his stomach of anything that was in it. Zabuza looked at the kid for a minute before turning to Kakashi. "I guess I owe you an apology..." Zabuza said. Kakashi shook his head. "No, you were tricked. No harm done, we all made it through. Well....save for Gato." Kakashi then held out his hand for Zabuza to take. Zabuza grinned before taking it and giving it a firm shake.

Hikari had wiped his mouth before he stumbled back towards the group. Kuro ran up to him and caught him before he hit the ground. "Dude, What the heck was that!?" Kuro asked in pure shock. "I killed someone earlier, and I just remembered it..." Hikari said in a sick voice. "Why did you kill him?" Zabuza said as he, Kakashi, Haku and the others walked up to Hikari. "He....he started going on about how he was going to.....enjoy himself, with Haku-chan." He spat as he said it. Zabuza was getting angry again at how one of them was thinking about raping his daughter, but he caught what the boy said. "Haku-_chan_?" Zabuza grinned. Hikari blushed as he realized what he said. "Haku-_san_" Hikari corrected himself while looking away from Zabuza. Unfortunately, Haku was in the direction he turned to. He saw her blushing before he looked away. "Umm...." Haku started. Hikari turned back to her, the blush still on his face.

Haku pulled out a scroll from her ninja pouch and made the sketchbook appear. She then handed it to Hikari. "Y-you left it, the last time we met." She said as she backed away. Hikari looked at the book before looking back at Haku with a grin. "Thanks!" He said as he hugged her. Haku's face turned tomato red the moment he touched her. Kuro and Hinata looked at each other before grinning. *AHEM!* Zabuza coughed to get their attention. Hikari realized how they looked before he jumped back from Haku, a bright shiny blush on his face. "S-s-sorry...." He stuttered out while he scratched the back of his head. Zabuza grinned as he looked at how red the two were. "Well Zabuza, it seems our battle is done." Kakashi said. They then heard the sound of feet trampling before they turned to see Inari and the rest of the villagers. They were about to yell out, "GET OUT OF OUR TOWN GATO!" when they realized they had arrived too late. They felt a little embarassed as they saw the headless body of Gato on the ground behind the ninja. "He....He's gone?" A villager asked. Tazuna grinned. "YEP!" The village cheered as they were finally freed from Gato, while the others were smiling. Zabuza grinned before he turned to the others. "Well, it's been fun, but we gotta go." Zabuza said. Hikari felt as if his world was torn in two. "What!? What do you mean you have to go!?" Hikari said as he turned towards Zabuza. "Sorry kid, but we're missing Nin....We gotta keep moving or we'll be hunted down and killed." "But why not come with us back to Konoha!?" Hikari offered. Zabuza chuckled as he shook his head. "Sorry kid, I doubt we'll be able to. I'd need strict permission before I was able to do something like that." Hikari glared before he said, "Hang on a minute." He then turned towards Kuro. "We're asking Jiji, GOT IT!?" Hikari yelled at Kuro. Kuro blinked before saying. "You wanna get there now....don't you..." Hikari nodded up and down at a rediculous pace before glaring at Kuro. Kuro just laughed a bit before smiling. "You got it!" Hikari grinned before turning to Zabuza. "Wait right here a moment." He then turned back to Kuro, who nodded. The boys went through two hand signs.

**"Namikaze no Jutsu!"** They shouted out. A bright flash filled the area before Uzumaki Naruto appeared once more on the earth. Zabuza, Haku, and the rest of the villagers all gasped as they saw Naruto. "**LET'S GO!" **He then bent down into the runners position and looked straight in the direction of Konoha. "**BLAST OFF!"** Naruto yelled out before an explosion occured. When the smoke cleared everyone looked in the distance to see a flying speck before it disappeared. Kakashi sighed as Tsunami ran up to him, yelling, "WHAT THE HELL DID THEY JUST DO!?"

Kakashi sighed once more. "They just became Uzumaki Naruto...." Tsunami blinked before glaring at him, indicating that he should explain. "Remember that S-ranked secret I couldn't tell you?" Tsunami nodded as the other villagers gathered around to hear, as well as Haku, Zabuza and Hinata.

"Well, you see...." Kakashi then went on to tell them about how he found Uzumaki Naruto flashing before out popped Kuro and Hikari. He then went on to explain that they were both exactly half of Naruto, but with the other half of their personalities the way they see them now. He then told a little bit of what he learned of them during their 8 Year training trip.

**~Hokage Tower~**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was finally finished with his paperwork, and was currently reading a little orange book when his door suddenly flew open. In came Uzumaki Naruto glaring daggers at the Hokage. Sarutobi just blinked before quickly putting away the book before coughing and saying, "Oh...Naruto, I thought you were out on a mission?" He said as a blush adorned his face. Naruto stomped up to him and grabbed him by the robes. "**I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! I NEED A FAVOR!**" Naruto said in a dead-serious tone. Sarutobi noticed this and motioned for him to sit and explain. Naruto then went on to explain that he wanted Zabuza Momochi and his daughter, (he heard Zabuza call him his daughter, so he went along with it) Haku Momochi, to be given permission to live in Konoha. Naruto then explained as to the reason he wanted them given permission. Starting with how Gato had planned to trick them, as well as aiding them in their original mission. Sarutobi thought about it for awhile. If what Naruto said was true, and that Zabuza would join their village, it would mean a great boost to their military might. Not only that, but he had a daughter, which would most likely be taught his styles. He then looked into Naruto's eyes, and noticed that the blue eye, Hikari's eye, was begging him to let them join. The Hokage smiled before he exhaled a breath from his pipe. "Very well Naruto. I will allow them to stay. However, YOU must find a place for Zabuza's daughter to stay. If you can do that, then they may join." He looked up just in time to see Naruto tackle him while saying, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!!!!!!!" Naruto said as he bolted for the door saying that they'll be back in a few days. Sarutobi blinked as he realized that the rest of the group was still in Wave. He then chuckled to himself before he started on the paperwork. Now THIS paperwork he wouldn't mind doing.

**~Wave bridge**~

Everyone had their jaws on the ground as Kakashi finished his tale. Kakashi looked up and noticed a black dot flying overhead. "Ah, here they are now." He said as he indicated the black dot that flew into the forest. A few moments later Naruto ran out onto the bridge with a smile on his face before a light appeared, making Kuro and Hikari come into existance once more. Kuro was grinning, while Hikari had a smile that could make the world go 'round. "HE SAID IT WAS ALL RIGHT!" Hikari said as he jumped around and put his fingers in the victory sign. Zabuza looked at the kid in confusion. "Who said it was all right?" "Jiji!" Hikari said happily. Kuro then explained. "Sarutobi Hiruzen, The Sandaime Hokage." Zabuza, Haku and Hinata all slipped and fell on the bridge. "YOU MEAN YOU RAN ALL THE WAY TO KONOHA AND BACK THAT FAST!?" Hikari, after balancing himself from the tornado that was their yell, nodded. "But we need to find a place for Haku to stay." Kuro said as a frown came on his face. "She could stay with me." Kakashi offered. Hikari held a senbon to Kakashi's face. "The day I let you keep ANY girl in your house is the day I let you read Icha-Icha in front of me." He said as a dark aura surrounded him. "Because we're pretty sure that a new book will be made soon after." Kuro added in. Zabuza gained that deathly glow around him as he glared at Kakashi, who nervously laughed before backing away from the angry demon of mist.

Hikari then put his hand on his chin as he tried to think of place for Haku to live. "There's gotta be_ someplace_..." He thought out loud. Kakashi smiled before walking over to Hikari. "I'm sure we'll find a way for her to live in Konoha, but for now we have to help build a bridge." Kakashi said as he placed his usual eye-smile on his face. Hikari looked up and groaned. He would not like the rest of the day. Kakashi turned to Kuro. "Well boys, let's get started!" "**Right!**" They yelled in unison before putting their hands in a cross-shaped hand-sign. "**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **They called out. The next moment, the bridge was filled with over a hundred Kuro's and Hikari's each. "**YOSHEI! ITTIBAYO! **(All right! Let's go!)" They called out before setting to work. Zabuza's eyes were the size of dinner plates as he stared at the spectacle the two boy's pulled off. "Kakashi." "Yes Zabuza?" "Did those two just pull an army out of their asses, AFTER they fought a battle?" Zabuza asked as his left eye twitched. "Why yes Zabuza....yes they did." Kakashi smiled as he created about twenty or so clones before they got to work. Zabuza sighed before he walked over to a tree and took a nap, trying to recover from their battle while Haku healed him.

A few Hikari's would glance over to Haku every now and again before smiling and getting back to work. Kuro and Hinata did not fail to notice this, and the multiple times it happened. They grinned as they helped repair the bridge while thinking, _'Who didn't see_ that _coming?'_

**~Three day's later~**

Thanks to the boys' endless supply of clones, the bridge was completed sooner than expected while the original workers recovered from Zabuza's attack. Zabuza and Haku were forgiven for their deeds as they had helped put an end to Gato, so they were given a room and food at Tazuna's. Everyone enjoyed themselves since Zabuza agreed to go to the village. He didn't have any other options other than running, and this way Haku would get the protection she needed. He grinned as he remembered when he started getting to know Hikari. The boy was way too soft in his opinion. But if the battle on the bridge had anything to prove, it's that this was a good thing. When the kid get's pissed, he's almost as bad as Zabuza himself. I mean, the look in his eye when he let Zabuza decapitate him was just priceless. It was just as sadistic and evil, if not more so than his own 'happy grin'. The kid wouldn't be too bad to call a son. He grinned as he thought of the chance of it happening. He had seen Haku's face everytime she saw him. He did not miss the, 'I LOVE YOU!' look she had on her face most of the time. He wondered how long it would be before her inner personality would be let out. Haku would always look calm and conserved, but he knew there was an inner Haku that had the body of a chibi, but the mind of a seductress. He grinned. He could just see what would happen to the poor boy when she let 'Inner Haku' loose. He needed to have a camera on him when that happened, so he went out and bought one.

Meanwhile on a certain dock, Hikari shivered involentarily. "I get this bad feeling someone's going to blackmail me in the near future....." He said as he looked around. After making sure no-one was around he went back to his drawing. He looked up to see his current subject for his drawing, Yuki, munching on some more berries. Hikari finished shading in the area behind the rabbit's ears before he smiled at it. "It isn't a perfect replica, but it's close enough." He decided. "You can say that again." Another voice said. Hikari jumped before turning to see Haku standing there. He smiled as he looked at her in her new outfit.

Haku was currently wearing a blue jacket with a green undershirt. She was wearing a blue and green battle skirt, but had the same ribbon she had on her battle kimono tied around her waist. Her long black hair was flowing down her back, just like when he first met her. Her amber brown eyes twinkled with a hidden happiness from the reflection of the water as she walked up to him and sat down.

She pulled Yuki to her chest as she started petting her. "It's kinda funny." She said with a glazed over look in her eyes. Hikari looked at her confused as he waited for her to finish. "Yuki never goes to just anyone. Any of the thugs at Gato's that tried to pet her, or even get _near_ her, she would either bite or run away. But you..." She stopped and turned to Hikari. "She just runs up to you and follows after you, as if you two had known each other all your lives." Hikari chuckled a bit before petting the rabbit. "I've always been good with animals. They seem to get calm when I'm around. Heheh, it's kinda funny, since it's always been that way." He said as he looked back out onto the lake. "I've always had this wierd connection to nature. I can tell when a plant needs water, or if a dog is sick. In return, whenever I look at a tree or an animal, I'm always filled with a sense of calm-ness. It's been like this since I can remember." Haku stared at him in awe. He really was as amazing as she thought he was. Yuki hopped out of her arms and went to her side. The rabbit started pushing Haku towards Hikari, and surprisingly, actually moved her a bit. The two blushed and turned away as they bumped into each others shoulder, before Hikari slowly turned his gaze back to her. She looked so cute with that blush on her face. Hikari didn't know what force possesed him to do so, but he did it anyway. Haku gasped as she felt Hikari's lips on her cheek as he gave her a soft peck. She turned to him with a beat-red face as he just grinned. "You're too cute for your own good." He said with a small blush on his face. Haku stared at him before she felt herself die and fly to heaven. With a mental, 'goodbye' she passed out. Hikari jumped when she fell to the side and started panicking until he saw that she was breathing peacefully. He grinned as a flashback of Kuro and Hinata came into his mind. It was the same situation as when he made Kuro first kiss Hinata.

He bent over her face and smiled. He wanted to kiss her like Kuro did to Hinata, but decided not to. He didn't want to go like Kuro. He wanted another way to get his first kiss. He slowly shook her until she woke up. "Mornin' sleeping beauty." He said as he smiled above her face. Haku blushed as she noticed that he was so close to her face. She wanted so badly to just move forward and take his lips, but she couldn't gain the strength to do so. Kami decided to give them both a break though, as they both forgot about little Yuki who suddenly jumped on top of Hikari's head, sending his lips crashing down on Haku's. The two stared at each other for a moment, their lips locked, before a flash caught their attention. They both turned to see Zabuza with a camera and a grin behind his bandages. "About time brat." He cackled out. Hikari scrambled back, an enormous blush on his face, while holding a hand to his mouth as he still felt Haku's lips on his. He turned to Haku to see her equally red before she glared at her 'Father' before standing up and storming over to him. She grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away all the while yelling at him for, 'Ruining the moment'. Zabuza could only grin as he ignored the pain of his daughter pulling his ear. How could he pass up something so juicy?

Hikari was still dazed as he refused to let the feeling fade away from his mouth. He groaned as it soon disappeared before he turned to the llittle rabbit standing next to him. He could have sworn that the rabbit was grinning like a madman...bunny...but couldn't tell further as it hopped off towards the house. He took a deep breath and then exhaled. Things were definitely going to get interesting from here on out.

* * *

Kenta: DONE-ITY DOO! whatcha think? Do you think I went too fast with Hikari and Haku? Hope not.....I was thinking about making it a slow-going relation-ship, but I didn't want Hikari and Haku to stray too far from the amount of time it took Hinata and Kuro got together...which was pretty quick. Sorry if I rushed it a bit.

I decided to make the, Evil Hikari, more like Zabuza. It seemed right, seeing as they both acted like insane morons. I first thought about making Zabuza the overprotecting father-figure, but I just wanted to make him a blackmailer like Hikari. That and the fact that I wanted Yuki, the rabbit, to be the one to bring the two together, I just didn't know how I was going to do it. Don't worry, he'll still be the overprotecting father, if the little incident with Kakashi was of any concern.

For those of you who were confused by Hikari saying that the song reminded him of his past life as Naruto, remember: Before he met Kuro, he was known as Uzumaki Naruto. After that, he became known as Hikari Namikaze, Kuro's brother.

The song **Don't laugh at me** belongs to Mark Wills, so don't go yelling at me. It's not my song, so you guys can't flame me for it. and as I said in the last few chapters, I don't own Naruto. So what makes you think I own him after a few chapters of a story?

I'm now going to work on three other fics...**Weapon-N**, **Gaurdians of the Gods**, (Re-do of Kyuuto's Revenge) and this one. I'VE GOT TOO MUCH WORK TO DEAL WITH!!! *sigh* just my day.

It's a new record! 9,509 words!!

Ja Ne!

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


End file.
